April, 1912
by Haley Cullen
Summary: AU. Bella is a normal seventeen year old girl, living in the early 1900's. But when her parents want to drag her back to America, in none other than the Titanic, what will fate bring? One hint: A bronze haired angel. E
1. A Metal Cage

**_Important, Read!: _In this story, Bella is living back in the early 1900's. She is still seventeen and Renee and Charlie are still together. Bella's parents are going back to America and taking Bella with them. But when she has to make this horrible journey on the legendary unsinkable ship, the Titanic, she is not a very happy camper. But geuss who meets Bella in a twist of fate? Not so horrible anymore, is it? Ok, I have made this story a bit different than how things would have been in the book. In this story, Edward is not as attracted to Bella's blood as in the books. The scent is still there, but its not his heroine in this story. With a few exceptions, I wanted to follow the book as closely as possible. So, no, Alice isn't in this one (Sorry, if you're an Alice lover). It's just Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. This is supposed to be shortly after Esme was changed and the family decided to take a holiday on the Titanic's maiden voyage. Ironically, not the best way to enjoy yourself, but I digest. This first chapter may be short but this is a new stretch of fanfiction for me so bear with me. Now, I am sure you want me to just shut up already so that you can read, but you know what? You didn't have to read this if you were _so_ anxious. So stop whining and get over it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come now, Bella, we'll be late," Renee called down to me as she started up the walkway toward the ship. Charles held her hand as they ascended. I followed more slowly.

This was indeed the largest ship of its time. It was not only big, but very fancy. What was that word Renee used: grand? That was it. I snorted in disgust; I didn't want to leave England. This was my home. Well, I wasn't born here. I was born in New York and moved to London when I was four years old. This was my home as far as I was concerned. But now we were heading back. Charles, I liked to call him Charlie, had gotten a business offer there. Now I was being dragged back against my will.

Renee and Charlie were my parents, but I never called them mother or father. I just preferred calling them by their names. It was just me. They didn't want me to seem disrespectful (it didn't bother them when we were alone), so I had to call them mother and father in public.

I'm sure that to most people the Titanic would be an eyesore and a dream comes true if only to ride on its maiden voyage. I saw it as nothing more than a metal cage to drag me back to America.

We reached the top of the walkway. A man in a fine looking suit looked at our tickets briefly and pointed us in the forward direction. We were staying in a first class cabin. Renee and I both knew that second class would fit our budget better, but Charlie said that if we were to travel on the Titanic then we were doing it in comfort.

I followed my parents down the hall and onto the higher decks. We finally came to state room B57. Charlie opened the door. I was determined not to act impressed since I was still upset about leaving England. But it was hard not to hide the surprise once the room was open. There were about five other people inside the room, bringing in luggage apparently from a second doorway.

I walked inside and strolled around the room. Although I didn't want it to show, I was stunned. The room was painted in the most beautiful shades of green and red. The fireplace looked to be marble and the furniture was stunning with the rest of the room.

I walked into the washroom and saw a very fancy bathtub and an almost endless variety of soaps on the counter. My mother strolled up behind me, "How do you like it?"

I shrugged, feigning lack of interest, "It's alright, but slightly overdone."

Renee chuckled seeing right through me, "Just wait until you see your room." She walked away to the incoming maids to speak with them. Charlie was already shifting through some papers he had brought with him at one of the tables.

I huffed and walked back out of the washroom. 'Just wait until you see your room.' Hell with the room, which was poor comparison to my curiosity on the rest of the ship.

I walked over to Charlie and sat in the opposite chair and stared at the paneling on the fireplace. Charlie looked up at me over his papers and smiled. He wasn't very perceptive, but it must have been obvious by the look on my face that I was overwhelmed by the hospitality of an ocean-liner.

I glared at him and stood back up, "Are you going to see the ship off, or am I going alone?" Renee walked into the room, "Please, Bella. Won't you just stay and prepare for tonight?" I walked toward the door.

I was curious, "Prepare for what?" I asked.

"We are having dinner tonight of course. We are going to the dining hall and you need to look more elegant than that," she motioned to the clothes I was still wearing; only a typical dress with an overcoat. I narrowed my eyes, "Are we dining with any company in particular?" I asked.

Renee nodded, "The captain has invited us to dine with him tonight. Isn't that exciting? We are also going to be dining with a nice young couple with a wonderful son of their own. And your age, too," she added with a smirk.

I groaned, "Who then?"

My mother shrugged, "I'm not sure. I only know they are very wealthy and are traveling to New York for a holiday."

Charlie shifted through his papers, "You're right, dear," he said to Renee. "I believe their names are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. I believe they have a son, around the same age. His name is Edward."

I walked from the room. I had heard enough. It was bad enough that I was seventeen with my parents already searching for a new husband for me, but using this ship where there was no escape to do so was an unfair advantage. I could see through them too.

I muttered to myself on my way up to the top deck. Once I was in the sunshine I saw many people from every class claiming a spot by the railings. The whistle blew and I felt a small lurch as the ship moved forward. I quickly ran to the rail. There were hundreds of people below us, yelling their goodbyes loudly. The people on the ship answered gleefully. I smiled in amusement, "Goodbye!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed.

The ship was pulling farther and farther away from the harbor and I felt homesick already. When would I ever see home again?

As we pulled further and further from the harbor I took a step higher onto the railing. I had a sad smile on my lips as we got farther away. I took another step further as the land started to disappear but the farewells still echoed.

I leaned out, not thinking, and tried to catch one last glimpse of the land. But there was the sudden, slick sound like of cloth sliding over metal and I realized I had leaned too far. I scream escaped me as I felt myself falling forward.

My heart thumped in fear as I waited to suddenly meet the water below when I felt something hard and cold wrap around my waist. It pulled me back very quickly and I was slammed to the floor of the deck. I was breathing hard and shaking all over. The incident had only lasted a few quick seconds but that did nothing to ease the shock.

I heard a voice as smooth as velvet beside me, worried, "Are you all right, Miss?" I glanced up and blinked in astonishment. I must have fallen to my death, because I was looking at a Greek God.

-----

Well, how did you like it? I know it was a little short but I plan to make up for it. But moving on, I _love_ reviews! So to make this interesting (And just because I like to torture you, haha), I am not going to write another chapter until I have at least fifteen reviews. That's not too much right now, but its the first chapter. The review requirment will increase if I catch more readers. So unless you want to stay up all night for the rest of your life wondering whats going to happen, please R&R!!! That would make me one happy camper. :)


	2. Long Walks and Talks

**Wow, 19 reviews on the first chapter! I love you guys! -Gives very, _very_ hard hug-. Well, I hope you like this next chapter. I don't mind constructive criticism in my reviews. Tell me how you like this chapter. It took me a while to finish it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------

I breathed in and out slowly before I was able to make a truthful, but shaky reply, "Yes, I'm fine."

He lifted me up onto my feet easily. He was gorgeous! He had smooth and flawless features. His bronze hair was perfectly shaded. His skin was a very pale white, ghost white. I could almost feel the cold radiating off of him, but he wasn't shivering. He had butterscotch eyes. His eyes were my favorite. But I found that if I looked up into them, I wasn't able to breathe.

He held his hands out as though to catch me if I fell again. I motioned that I was alright and he dropped his hands slowly. He smiled, "Well, at least you are in one piece."

I laughed darkly. Why did I do that? I would have taken that as an insult from anyone else. It was strange but I felt it was impossible to be mad when his eyes were on me. I finally straightened up, "Thank you. For saving me I mean, Mr..?" I trailed off suggestively.

He held out his hand formally, "Edward Cullen, ma'am. I am happy to have saved you." He laughed a sweet, velvet laugh. I tilted my head down shyly as I held out my hand. I meant to shake his hand, but he snatched at and landed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

I breathed in surprise, "Isabella Swan. Well, thank you again, Mr. Cullen, but I must leave now. My mother would throw a fit if I wasn't back soon."

"Ah," he said suddenly, "Are you the same Swan family that we will be dining with tonight?" I frantically tried to search my mind for what he meant when I remembered that Charlie and Renee had said something about having dinner with the captain and the Cullen family. I nodded slowly.

He smiled again, his teeth flashing in the sun, "Then may I escort you to your room Miss Swan?"

I nodded again, too shy and dazzled to form a coherent sentence. He took my arm in his and started leading me off the deck down to the state rooms.

As we walked he tried to strike a small conversation, "But please Miss Swan, call me Edward. I don't enjoy being addressed formally very often."

I nodded, "Me too. You can call me Bella then. And I don't like being addressed formally either. It drives me crazy." He laughed again, "Well, we have that in common."

We stopped in front of my state room. I turned toward him, "Thank you Edward. For saving my life and taking me back to my room." I felt like an idiot. I must have sounded so obvious.

He only smiled back at me, "If you wouldn't mind, Bella. I was planning to take a walk around the ship later, before dinner. Would you care to join me?" I nodded excitedly. He seemed pleased, "Then I will be back around four. Goodbye, Bella." He walked back down the hall. I stared at him as he walked away, he walked pretty fast.

I snapped from my trance and walked into my room. Charlie and Renee were drinking tea by the fireplace. I walked inside and walked straight to my room. "I'm going out for a walk around the ship later. I'm going to change," I said.

Renee nodded, "I'll set out your dress for tonight on your bed after you've left." I grimaced; another night of acting all proper and disciplined. I didn't like the idea. I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. My brushes and jewelry were set out on the vanity desk. I walked to my suitcase and opened it. I pulled out a typical, but excellent for walking, flowered red dress. I didn't usually wear anything fancy, I hated to, but I would be walking around the ship.

I dressed quickly and put on some matching shoes.

I walked over to the vanity desk and sat on the seat. It was only 3:30. I had time to redo my look. I didn't want to admit that I was trying to dazzle him or get him to notice me. But I didn't want to look like third class either.

I grabbed my favorite brush and brushed my long, brown hair free of any tangles. I set it up into a bun which would suffice for now. I sprayed some perfume and recoated a small amount of makeup. I looked up at the clock, ten till four. I hadn't realized time had passed so quickly. It only felt like five minutes.

I muttered to myself in annoyance. I tried to smooth out the dress I was wearing. How I hated dresses. At home, I sometimes wore skirts which were a tad better than dresses in my opinion.

I took one last look into the mirror before the door knocked outside. I heard Charlie answer it and quickly made sure I wasn't forgetting anything important. I waited another minute before I built up enough courage to walk out of the room. Oh my gosh, I think he looked better than before!

He was wearing a simple white shirt with some less than formal dress pants. He nodded to me once I walked into the room. I walked over and stood by my parents.

"Well, it was very nice to have met you Edward," said Renee, "We look forward to seeing you again tonight."

"Thank you Miss Swan," he replied. He turned, "Shall we?" I nodded gratefully and we walked out side by side.

Once the door was closed behind us, he led the way down the hall. I noticed that he was still icy cold. And he was something else too, very hard. He was like hanging onto a statue.

We walked away from the state room and up onto the deck. He smiled and started conversation casually, "Your parents are very kind, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "That's only determined by your opinion. Mine is far from nice." I seemed surprised by my answer and looked toward me curiously. I could almost feel his stare as he looked at me. "Why would you say that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "My parents are taking me to New York against my will. I wanted to stay in London. It was my home. Though I am technically American, I was born there before I moved to England when I was little."

He seemed very interested. But I think his stare increased intensely. He finally spoke as casually as before but his stare didn't lessen, "You aren't like many others that I've ever met, Bella."

I looked up, "Why?" I asked. Did he not like me because of my opinions? Did I hit some unknown nerve and insulted him? I frowned at him when he seemed to fall deep in thought and didn't answer very quickly, finally, "Most people are easy to read. Like an open book. I can see them fairly well. But you… You're difficult to read, very difficult."

He trailed off as if he had been talking to himself. I think there was more to what he said than what I was catching on. We were farther down the ship now; we were passing the second class dining hall.

I decided to take the subject off of me since I was growing very uncomfortable. "But what about your parents, Edward. Carlisle and Esme was it?" I asked.

He seemed too snapped from his thought, but smiled again when he saw that I was the one who had spoken, "Yes. But I don't call them mother or father. It's easier for us to all call each other by our first names."

I smiled, "It's the same way with me! I always call my parents by their first names. But I have to address them by mother and father when we're out in public." He laughed again and I laughed with him. There was something about his voice that was just so tempting to be myself; although I only looked at him when I was speaking. I wanted to avoid another embarrassing brain freeze because of his eyes.

"What are you and your family traveling to New York for?" I asked.

"We are heading there just for a vacation. We haven't just taken the time to relax in a long while. The Titanic seemed perfect. I have to admit that their library has a very good collection," he added with a grin. I nodded as we walked past the lower half of the ship.

We passed a group of benches near the stern of the ship. Edward motioned to me and we sat down. He smiled kindly, "So, how old are you?" he asked. My eyes widened in surprise, "Well, I… I'm seventeen," I stuttered, "How old are you?"

He set his jaw and looked away, "I'm seventeen, too." He said it with a little difficulty and I wondered if I had missed something. He was so cryptic when I asked him about him. He seemed to measure each answer.

I glanced away and stared out at the sea. The sun was starting to set and it sent a million sparkles out onto the water. I hadn't noticed Edward had followed my gaze, "It's beautiful."

I blushed and looked down into my lap. I glanced up at him through the curtain of my hair and saw him staring at me. His eyes were that topaz color. I found myself breathless and almost hypnotized. He didn't look at me like he did before, curious and thoughtful. He looked at me now with a weird look in his eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that before, and I flushed violently. He smiled again in amusement.

He finally stood and offered his hand, "I should return you to your parents Miss Swan. We still have a dinner to prepare for tonight." I smiled equally and took his hand. It was colder than normal and it sent a small tremor through my arms; like I had just been electrocuted. He led the way back down the ship. The entire way he asked stranger questions: My favorite color, my favorite flower, if I had ever been in a relationship (This question took some stuttering and blushing to answer. But I had never even been in a relationship).

It was nearly six by the time we returned to room B57. We walked up to the door. Edward kissed my hand again and I grinned shyly. "I will see you again soon, Bella. Goodbye." He walked away again with that same speed that he always walked with. I stared after him again.

I felt my heart flutter in both excitement and disappointment: Excitement because I would see him at dinner, Disappointment because I had to wait until dinner to see him again. I frowned at my own thoughts. This was strange. I had never been so flattered by a boy before. Some have always tried, but I always turned them down. Edward was different. He didn't flirt with me constantly but he talked to me casually, hinting still that he liked me and that he cared about what I told him. I was surprised that he was interested at all.

He hadn't mentioned much about his family although he asked me a lot of questions. I didn't know what to make of it and I became frustrated. I muttered something under my breath as I walked back into the room.

Charlie smiled as I walked back inside. He was already dressed in a formal suit and Renee was in a beautiful ruffled green dress. Charlie laughed, the look on my face must be comical, and "How was your time?" he asked.

I shrugged to try to hide what I really was feeling, "He's very nice, but guarded. I had a good time all the same." Renee smiled in amusement.

"Well," she said, "if he's interested, then we should make you look your best."

"Renee!" I yelled in embarrassment. She just smiled, "Oh, hush. Your father and I bought you something before we boarded. It's in your room." She walked through my bedroom doorway. Charlie motioned for me to follow and I walked toward the bedroom in irritation.

I gasped when Renee held out a beautiful lavender Edwardian (no point intended, just coincidence) gown. It was flawless! It was very form-fitting and would outline a girl's curves. The inside shirt was a beautiful white and embroidery. The sleeves came down halfway.

The dress itself was a beautiful light lavender color which came down and trailed the ground. A covering was over this: It was embroidered with a wonderful white silk all up and down it. There was a rumpled tie around the dress right below the bust. Over top of that were large green, red, and purple decorative leaves. (**A link to a picture of the dress is on my profile.**)

"Do you like it?" asked Renee with a smile. I took it from her. I was a pretty small person so the size was 0-2. I marveled at it, "It's beautiful! It's perfect. Oh, thank you Renee, Charlie."

Charlie nodded from the doorway, smiling. Renee flashed a bright, wide smile. Well, hurry and put it on. We need to see what it looks like on you. My parents left the room and I was left alone. I took another moment to stare at the dress. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Confessions

**Okay, in my original plan the entire love climax, that we all know is coming, was coming in like the sixth or seventh chapter. But I am a very impatient person. So I forward it to this chapter. I know it may seem like I'm rushing things, but I plan to put more than ten or eleven chapters, if I can stand it. I really hope you like this chapter because I poured a lot of emotion into this one. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't the kind to brag about the way I looked, sometimes I even doubted if I looked pretty, but it was like looking at a totally different person in the mirror.

My dress outlined my curves really well and made me look thinner than I already was. I had added a violet crystal necklace shaped into flowers with green leaves. It came with matching earrings. I wore beautiful satin black shoes with imprinted flowers on them. The straps were white with crystal rings. (**Pictures ****of these and the rest of the outfits in this chapter are in my profile**).

I wore violet eye shadow with liquid eyeliner. My lipstick was more flesh colored with a scent of lavender. I used a very rosy blush and toped it all off with a beautiful hairstyle.

I put my hair up into a tight bun and let a few curly strands fall down in certain spots. It was tied in a purple ribbon (**Sorry if I made Bella a little too purple, but I wanted everything to match the dress she wore**).

I glanced sidelong at the mirror. I didn't look like Bella Swan anymore. I looked like one of those prim and delicate ladies that walked around acting like they were the flowers of humanity. I almost thought of changing, but the thought of Edward made me keep my looks in place.

I walked slowly from my room and into the main room where my parents waited. Renee and Charlie each looked ready to leave. They stood arm-in-arm by the door. They both gasped when I entered the room. Renee smiled, "You're beautiful, Bella! You have really outdone yourself." I smiled thanks before following them from the state room and into the hallway.

I saw many first class passengers walking in the same direction as us, heading for the dining room. I walked with my hands clasped politely, but I stared at the floor. I didn't feel like I belonged like this. Looking high class and well respected. This wasn't me and I felt like I was an ugly duckling somehow being passed off as a beautiful swan.

We walked along a balcony and I noticed that it was the grand staircase. I gazed in wonder at the golden architecture and the wonderful clock, adorned in angels, at the top of the stairs. My parents started to walk down the staircase as though they were entering a ballroom after being announced. I didn't follow right away.

I looked around nervously, fidgeting with my fingernails, and saw Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs politely with a couple standing behind him. They were both as gorgeous as he was. They were arm-in-arm as well as I gazed at them. They looked terribly young to be Edward's parents. They had to be twenty years, thirty years old at the most. But that was it.

The one who I only assumed was Esme was far beyond pretty. She had caramel hair with a sweet and loving face. Her husband, Carlisle, was blonde. He had a very professional look about him.

Esme wore a sea blue colored dress that reached her feet. It was very slim and was ruffled. It looked like it was velvet and had long sleeves. There was a silver ribbon that wrapped around the waist. I envied her, she was absolutely dazzling. I noticed a lot of young men eying her, but their faces fell when they saw she already had an escort.

Carlisle wore a standard dark black suit, but he wore a gold dress shirt underneath. It looked perfect in contrast against his white skin.

This was another odd thing I noticed. They had the same pale, white skin as Edward did. They also had the same topaz eyes as he did. That was interesting considering that they each had a different hair color and different facial features.

But it was Edward that caught my eye. He wore the same suit as Carlisle, though instead of gold he wore a navy blue dress shirt underneath. Those two colors made him look flawless. I gawked at him for a moment before I realized that I was still standing by the balcony.

I took a deep breath and walked down the marble stairs. Edward had been watching the people pass by as my parents went to greet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Once I started to slowly descend the staircase, his eyes snapped instantly to me. He stared at me in amazement. He had pure admiration in his eyes and I looked away shyly though I smiled widely.

I finally reached the bottom and he walked up to me. He smiled kindly and kissed my hand, "You look like an angel, Bella," he said. His smooth voice rung in my ears and I giggled lightly. It surprised me, but it felt nice. Ok, I admit it. I was beginning to like Edward Cullen. More than I think he liked me. I didn't want to use the word love. We had only just met. But I felt like myself when I was around him, not just going through the formal motions.

I wrapped my arm around his and he led me forward. We walked up to his parents, "Carlisle, Esme," he said brightly, "This is Miss Bella Swan."

Carlisle nodded in greeting. He had a strange look in his eyes, like he had been greatly looking forward to meeting me. I nodded in return. Esme smiled a dazzling white smile, "Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you. Edward has told us of you and your family." I blushed and looked down, "Thank you, Misses Cullen."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Please, Bella. Call me Esme; And Carlisle as well." I smiled widely. At least they seemed to like me. Edward was studying my face hard, as if frustrated with something. But he did look happy in a way that his parents and I had warmed to each other very quickly.

Charlie laughed, "Well, enough introductions. We are all hungry and should be heading off to dinner."

"I thoroughly agree," smiled Esme.

We walked down the hall toward the dining room: My parents at the front, Edward's parents behind them, and Edward and I at the back. "Your parents seem very nice," I said. He laughed, "They have been looking forward to meeting you. I'm sure that their reactions had a little to do with your beautiful appearance." I flushed violently. Why, oh why, did he keep doing that? I would be redder than a cherry by the time this night was over.

We walked toward a largest table in the center of the room. A man in a captain's suit was standing by the end of the table. He was a very kind looking man with a white beard. His name was Captain Smith. He was older but was enthusiastic as we introduced ourselves.

We all sat at a seat and were instantly served dainty appetizers. I ate little; I was more listening to the conversation. The architect of the Titanic was sitting with us too. His name was Bruce Ismay. He talked about the ideas and processes while constructing the Titanic. I listened politely but didn't feel like contributing to the conversation.

By the time dinner came around, Edward turned to me, "You are quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No. I just get awfully bored at dinner parties. The last dinner party I was at was in Southampton. That was worse."

He chuckled, "I don't enjoy dinner's much either." I glanced at his plate, "I would think so, and you and your parents have barely eaten a thing." He shrugged, though he seemed to stiffen slightly, "We don't eat much in public dinners."

I was confused, that had nothing to do with it. But I didn't press it. Dinner had ended and everyone was rising and getting ready to head to the smoking room. I rose and nodded to the adults. I assumed that everyone, to my disappointment for one person in particular, was heading there for the rest of the night. I snuck away and walked out onto the deck.

It was very dark outside. It had to have been around ten or eleven o'clock by now. I leaned against the balcony briefly before I started to grow bored. I headed down the stairs to the main deck and started to walk the small distance to the back of the ship.

I hugged my arms around myself when it grew colder, but I didn't bother going back to my room for a shawl or coat. I saw a tall lantern ahead and walked toward it. It was the very stern of the ship. I walked to the railing and put my hands on the rail. I leaned over and watched the waves as they rolled out from under the ship. In big white letters was R.M.S. Titanic written on the back of the ship.

I leaned against the rail. I hadn't noticed anyone had followed me until I heard a velvet voice behind me, "You shouldn't be back here." I jumped in surprise and felt myself lean backward. Edward grabbed my wrist fluently and pulled me back. He chuckled, "With your luck, you could fall over the edge again."

I gasped, "Why did you follow me? Weren't you going with the others?"

"No," he said, "I would rather talk to you." He had a kind smile, but his eyes were very serious. I stared back at him, "About anything in particular?"

He nodded, "Bella, would you consider us friends at this point?" "Well…"I stuttered, "I really like you Edward Cullen. And, I suppose, I would consider you a friend."

He clenched his jaw. He looked oddly irritated and I wondered if I had said something wrong. He looked out over the railing, "That's not a good thing, Bella." I frowned in confusion. He was talking very serious, but I hoped faintly that he was only kidding. "I'm not good for you," he whispered.

I looked at his face. He still avoided my gaze. "Edward, I don't understand. I mean, I understand that we have only just met, but I don't see you as anything bad."

He looked back to me, "But that's it, Bella. What would you do if I _was_ bad? If I were dangerous?" I frowned. He wasn't making sense.

I held his gaze, "If that were the case, then it wouldn't matter to me. It may sound silly, but you're the first person I've met who actually relates to me. If you were bad, I wouldn't care. You could be dangerous, but not bad. I consider us friends. I mean, I probably like you much more than you like-"

I stopped. I had been speaking so quickly that I hadn't been paying attention to what I was saying. He looked back to me. He seemed to know what I was going to say. He gave a small smile, "You think you like me much more than _I_ like _you_?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. That was the last thing I wanted him to know, but it was too late to take it back. It was silent for a long time before he grabbed one of my hands. He said, in little more than a whisper, "You're wrong."

I snapped my head back up to him. He was looking at me with a new intensity. "Bella," he said, "I haven't known you for more than twelve hours and I would give my life for you. You may think it crazy, but I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be by your side every second. And I know it sounds absurd but that is how I feel. And believe me when I say that it is irreversible."

He watched my face carefully, measuring my reaction. I stared at him with my jaw hanging open. Had he just admitted exactly how I felt toward him? I felt my eyes grow hot as I gave him a timid smile, "Edward, it's not absurd. I can't stop thinking about you either."

He smiled a crooked smile, one that I knew that I would fall in love with, and he held both of my hands. He looked uncertain but he looked truly overjoyed. We smiled at each other. I felt as though I could say it, I think I really could, '_I love you!_'

"Oi! I'm sorry, but no passengers are allowed back 'ere," said a commanding voice. I turned around and saw a crewman standing with a lantern in one hand. I saw figures behind him and Charlie came into view.

He walked up to us, "Sorry, you two, but it's late and Bella needs to retire. Edward, we have arranged for our family and yours as well to have lunch tomorrow at one o'clock. Will you be joining us?"

Edward nodded with a smile, "I would be glad to, Mr. Swan." I stared at my father and the crewman behind him, they had ruined probably the best moment of my life. I literally wanted to slap them and tell them to get lost. But those thoughts vanished when I looked back toward Edward. He was smiling emotionally at me. I smiled back and blushed. He kissed the back of my hand, "Tomorrow, Miss Swan."

Then Charlie led me back to state room B57. The entire time my heart fluttered wildly. I felt like I was walking on air. Edward was still a bit cryptic and guarded. And it was clear that there were secrets about him that he didn't want me to know. But I did know one thing: I was inevitably and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

-----

Well, I hope you liked it. I had a bubbly time writing this one. Well, if you want to read chapter _four, _I'm going to need at least fourty to fourty-five reviews. And I have seen the stats for this story, it's possible, so please just write a review. It can be one word for all I care as long as I know you like it. So review my readers, review!!!


	4. A Questionable Lunch

**Okay, just to let you guys know, every outfit that Bella wears will be on my profile. So I won't be interupting the story to tell you guys anymore. Also, I got the picture for Esme's dress mixed up. I now have the right pic on my profile. The dress I had on there previously was the one I was going to use for Bella in the next chapter, so you will see it again. Sorry for the confusing mix up. I was going to get pics of Carlisle and Edward's outfits on my profile too, but I couldn't find any good pics of clothes from that time for men. So, now that that little detail is sorted out, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up the next morning. The lights were on in the bedroom. A maid stood in the doorway, "Miss Swan? Its ten o'clock Miss, your mother says it's time for you to wake up."

I nodded thanks and she closed the door. I sat up in my bed and stretched. My long silk nightgown fell to my feet. I stood on my feet and walked to my wardrobe. The memory of last night replayed itself over and over in my dreams last night. It made in an almost bubbly mood.

I thought about how we were having lunch today. I decided to wear my best tea dress. It was tulle and one of my favorites. It was beautiful. It was layers of all white embroidery tied at the waist with a light pink ribbon. And for tonight, I picked out my dress in advance.

I quickly put on my dress and sat at my vanity table. I did all I could with my rats nest of hair. I finally got fed up with it and pulled it into a small bun until Renee could help me with it later. I put on some flesh colored makeup and a simple silver necklace before calling my mother.

"My goodness, Bella. I don't know how you got such thick hair," she said as she straightened it with a heated brush. I shrugged and we laughed together. It was eleven thirty by the time Renee was finished. I had to remember to pull my hair into a ponytail at night to keep it at least slightly manageable in the morning.

I finally entered the main room where Charlie was just returning from a morning session that he spent in the smoking room with his colleagues. He was already dressed and gave Renee a heart-filled kiss before she headed off to dress herself. I sat at the table with Charlie as we waited. He looked at me, "Didn't you eat breakfast, Bella?"

I shook my head, "I slept in and I didn't bother. It will leave more room for lunch, anyhow."

He studied me for a moment before an uncomfortably looked down at his lap, "Bella, I've been wanting to talk to you. I feel I wouldn't be a good father unless I asked, but do you and Edward share an interest in each other?"

I blushed, my face practically turning into a tomato, "Charlie, I don't really want to discuss this right now." He fidgeted; I had the feeling he wasn't enjoying this any more than me. He was always the type to give me my own privacy and leave me to my business. I loved him for that trait but sometimes there were things that as the father he needed to discuss. He cleared his throat, "I won't scrutinize, Bella. But if you two were having some kind of… connection, well I felt that I had a right to at least know. You are seventeen Bella; you need to start looking for a husband."

One blush blended into the next. I didn't know how to imagine if Edward and I got married. It seemed like a very strange thought to me. I also had a feeling that the reason I couldn't imagine it was that he still held too many secrets. I felt I didn't know anything about him, there was so much untold. But I politely nodded to try to end the conversation.

Charlie flushed, "Well, off subject. Your mother and I are going to be out late tonight. I am going to be going to a business dance that they are having in one of the rent rooms and your mother is coming with me. Those usually last until very late and we leave after eight o'clock tonight. I hope you don't mind spending the night alone."

Renee, thankfully, walked back into the room. She wore the same dress as me, but with a yellow ribbon instead of pink. It suited her.

It was twelve thirty and we decided to start heading to the café. We walked quietly through the halls. My heart thrummed in anticipation and nervousness. Renee glanced behind at me and winked, smirking. I scowled at her but she just smiled and turned around again. My mother could see through me any day. It was strange that everyone could read me so easily, except Edward. I shiver of pleasure ran up my spine at the thought of his name.

We arrived at the café. We were early and the first ones there. My parents headed toward a table. Each table seated only two or four people. Charlie turned toward me, "You don't mind, Bella, if you and Edward sat at a table by yourselves? There aren't any tables seating six." I shrugged casually.

He and Renee sat a table near a window that opened up to a beautiful view of the sea. I started to head outside, "I am going to get some fresh air before the Cullen's arrive." My parents nodded and I headed toward the door.

The noon sun made the air quite warm. I was glad I didn't wear a sunhat. I walked over to the railing. It reached over the main deck of the ship. I saw a few steerage passengers happily enjoying themselves on deck. Small children kicked around a small ball while a few adults were caught up in a friendly card game.

I almost envied them. Life must be simpler for them. No pressure on marriage, no rules or lady lessons, no polite parties. Their lives must be so much easier.

I looked out only for a few moments before I started to overhear whispers coming from around the corner of the café. I wasn't the kind to eavesdrop, but the sound of the voices pricked my curiosity. They were familiar.

I walked quietly toward the corner and listened while staying hidden.

I heard Carlisle's voice, "Edward, you mustn't say anything to lead that young girl on any longer."

"I can't Carlisle, I love her," he sounded confident, as though that would excuse everything. My heart beat so fast, I thought it would stop altogether.

Carlisle still sounded unsure, "Edward, I know you love her. And I would be happy for you if it weren't for what we are. How could you be together? You have already started to lead her to the truth. Just trying to push her away made her more curious."

"I know," said Edward, serious now, "But if she loves me too, then we will find a way to be together. She's different, I have an odd feeling that she would understand."

Carlisle sighed. Esme spoke for the first time, "Edward, both of you is right. I am thrilled beyond belief that you have met this young woman. But please, be sure she will understand before you do anything rash."

There was a silence before Edward whispered very softly, "I promise."

There were footsteps and I hurried to the railing again. I acted surprised as they rounded the corner. Edward smiled once our eyes met and I smiled a little shyly. The memory of last night just made me more nervous. He approached me quickly and kissed my hand.

Carlisle smiled kindly, "It is very nice to see you again, Bella." I smiled back with equal kindness. Esme surprised me by instantly enveloping me into a hug.

We walked into the café and Edward and I sat at a nearby table as the Cullen's and my parents greeted themselves. We sat opposite each other. Edward smiled his crooked smile and stared at me with his eyes. I could swear his eyes were a shade darker.

"I hope you had a pleasant sleep last night, Bella," he said. I didn't like how he had an almost knowing look in his eyes. My eyes fell uncomfortably, "It was fine, thank you," I said quietly, he chuckled, and "Did you have a nice sleep?"

He nodded his head, "Very pleasant." He smiled as though he was amused. Like he was enjoying some kind of private joke.

A waiter came to our table, "Anything for the two of you?" he asked with a smile. Edward looked toward me and answered distractedly, "Two cups of tea and a serving of soup for the young lady." I looked at him in surprise, "Aren't you going to eat?"

He smiled, "I'm not hungry." And my father thought that missing breakfast was bad, I barely ever saw him eat anything. The waiter bowed slightly and walked away to other customers. I fiddled with my napkin nervously. I could feel Edward's penetrating gaze on me. It was silent for a minute before I started to feel extremely uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, "What are you thinking?"

I looked up. Once I met his eyes, it was impossible for me to form a sentence. I looked away so that I could breathe again and he looked slightly irritated, "You know that's very frustrating?"

I looked at him again irritably, "Just because someone won't tell you what they're thinking? That seems strange considering that you have to go through not knowing people's thoughts every day. You become frustrated with me."

He stared at me almost angrily. I stared back. He finally softened, "I'm sorry. That was rude." I nodded in forgiveness and fiddled with my napkin again. I breathed a sigh, "I was thinking about how you always ask questions about me. But I never get any answers from _you_."

His jaw set and he looked irritated again. Why was he so defensive? But before either of us could say anything else, the waiter walked up with a silver tray and set down two cups of English tea and a bowl of mushroom soup in front of me.

The waiter walked away with a smile, too busy to say anything. Edward motioned toward the soup, "Eat," he commanded. I decided not to argue about anything else for the moment. Today was very frustrating. I ate a few spoonfuls of my soup in silence and take a few sips of my tea. He watched me as though he were studying me. He hadn't even touched his tea. He was odd when it came to food, I concluded.

I finished after a while. He still hadn't said anything. I wiped my hands on my napkin and put my hands in my lap. He finally smiled, "Have I told you that you look beautiful today, Bella?" He said it with sincerity and I was glad the silence was broken. I blushed. "Thank you," I muttered.

Right at that moment I saw our parents rise from their table. They were smiling and looked as though they had greatly enjoyed themselves.

Renee walked over, "I'm sorry, Bella, but we are leaving. We have decided to spend dinner together again tonight, though." Edward grinned and I stood from my seat. I felt nervous again, "Good day, Edward."

He smiled a dazzling smile, flashing his teeth, "Good day, Bella."

My mother pulled me away, my legs not responding on their own and Charlie followed behind us. Renee sighed, "He's quite the charmer." I nodded quietly. Renee looked at me with excitement, sometimes she seemed like the child and I like the mother. She giggled lightly, "Oh Bella, we will need to make you look dazzling tonight. Oh I can't wait!"

I smiled slightly. This trip was turning down an entirely different path than what I had expected. It was almost absurd. I inwardly groaned and followed my mother back to our room.

-----

Wow, this story is getting more popular than I ever hoped it would get! I love you guys so much! Well, more reading stats, higher review limits. To read the next chapter, I need sixty-five to seventy reviews. Don't you like this little game? Muahahahahaha.


	5. Dark Nights

**Special thanks to JuliaMoolia for the advanced tips. Ok, I noticed that some of you may think that I am rushing the story a bit. But remember that in the books, they had weeks to fall in love. On the Titanic, they have only four days. I'm just trying to put in as much twilight as I can before time runs out. Ah, stressful! Also, sorry if I am putting too many outfits on my profile, but I keep finding all of these dresses online that I just _had_ to use! So sorry again. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This story is more popular than I could have ever imagined! -Big Hugs!-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

--------------------------------------------------------

My mother dressed me into quite a lovely dress for tonight. She told me that when she had been speaking to Esme and Carlisle, they had arranged for Edward's parents to join my own to that business dance early. It was just Edward and I at dinner tonight. Renee reminded me how they would be home very late tonight and that she was worried leaving me alone in our state room. I assured her that I was seventeen and that I was perfectly fine with being alone for one night.

The dress I wore had a peach colored under dress with a veil of black sequins overtop. It was Renee's when she was my age. I twirled in it before Renee quickly applied a layer of makeup and set my hair up. I pulled out a pair of black dress shoes and we went to meet Charlie in the other room.

Some maids were scurrying around cleaning off tables and chairs. We made the usual walk toward the dining hall and descended the staircase a little quicker than usual. It was almost eight and Charlie was becoming anxious. But we didn't wait long before the Cullen's descended the steps themselves. They seemed to walk a bit too quick than how I was used to seeing people walk.

Edward immediately was at my side and we locked arms. The touch of his cold skin sent shivers down my spine. But they were shivers of excitement. He smiled to me as our parents started down the hallway toward one of the larger rooms.

Edward wordlessly led me through the hall and to a solitary table near the back. We sat down and I watched him and his graceful movements. He was too perfect for his own good. I wondered if he really _was _an angel, fallen from heaven and ran into me. There was no other explanation in my mind.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that I loved. "You look stunning tonight," he complimented. He never ceased to compliment my appearance and I blushed. I grinned in amusement. I think he enjoyed making me blush.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" he asked. I sat in thought.

"I'm not all that hungry tonight," I suggested.

He smiled, "Neither am I," figures. He didn't budge, "You should still eat though." I breathed a sigh, "Fine. Then just a small salad." He nodded. He pulled over a waiter and ordered two salads and two glasses of water. That was simple enough.

I looked at him accusingly, "Are you going to eat, finally?" He looked uncertain for a moment before chuckling, "I'll swallow a few mouthfuls if I must." I sighed. I could pick out a million reasons for me to dislike him, or to see him as just plain odd. But my heart didn't dare let me. The waiter was back within a few minutes. He set down our orders, "Enjoy your meal," and he walked away.

I took a few stabs at my salad and ate slowly. He watched me with interest. I finally looked up, feeling uncomfortable again, "Aren't you going to eat?"

He chuckled again, and took a bite of his salad. It looked as though he could grimace by the look in his eyes, but he was composed well. He took a sip of water and another bite of the salad before putting down the fork. I put mine down also.

He looked disapproving, "Bella, you can't be full already?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you're full already, why can't I be?" I threw back at him. I could have laughed at his angered expression. But I kept a straight face and pretended to look interested with a group of people at a nearby table.

He finally sighed in defeat and I turned back towards him. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard with annoyance and irritation. I wasn't daunted. He stood and finally decided to act friendly again. Smiling, he held out his hand. I smiled back and took his outstretched fingers and he hoisted me up with ease. We walked from the dining hall and up the staircase outside. "That was a very quick dinner," he said.

I shrugged. In all reality I had lost my appetite with him staring at me with his topaz eyes. But the bites I did take of my salad would tide me over for the evening.

He led me to the deck and toward the side railing. He released my arm and leaned on the railing. He motioned for me to do the same and we both looked at the black water. Some lights were shining through windows and making a few sparkles on the surface. It was chilly and I hadn't thought of bringing a coat. I had assumed we would stay inside. Edward saw me shiver and in one quick movement, gently placed his jacket over my shoulders.

I looked up shyly and he smiled. We returned to looking out over the water. I finally got fed up with the silence, "I always dreamed of being on the ocean since I was little. When I came to England I was too young to remember the ship ride. But this isn't really how I wanted to see it again: Being forced back to New York."

He frowned down at the water, "And you're unhappy." I flinched slightly.

I waited a moment before answering, to make my words true, "I thought I was, or would be, unhappy. But I'm not. If I hadn't… I never would have met you."

At first I wondered if I said the wrong thing. His eyes grew hard and he stared straight ahead. He seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle. His fists clenched and unclenched every few seconds. He sighed quietly, "Bella, out of anyone you could have chosen, how did you choose me? Why did you choose me?"

I didn't know how to answer. I stayed silent and he looked over at me, frustrated again. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I didn't meet his gaze.

"I don't know," I said quietly, "Believe me when I say, Edward, that I don't think it was my choice. I could have chosen anyone else, but I can't control the choices my heart makes. I chose you because…" I cut off, not quite knowing how to continue.

He looked down toward me. He was searching my face for some answer.

Edward turned and put his hands on my shoulders. He turned me too so that I was staring right into his face. He looked unsure, sad, and with longing. He looked at me for a long moment before, "Bella, you said that it didn't matter; if I was bad or dangerous. But would you still have the same feelings for me if I were a… monster?"

I pretended not to be effected by his words, but I inwardly cringed. I had the feeling of fear course through me for the first time. But overpowering that was a wave of disbelief. Not that I didn't believe, I knew he was serious, but because he thought he was a monster. I couldn't stand it.

I shook my head, "It will never matter to me. I will never think of you as a monster. Or anything worse, only better. You think of yourself like that, but I don't believe that you are a bad person. What I would like to know is how someone like you chose someone like me."

His expression softened, "You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You, Isabella Swan, are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

I would usually shy away from those kinds of comments, but he said it with so much meaning. I smiled and I felt my eyes grow hot with emotion.

But the moment didn't last long, he turned away again. "It's late," he said, "You should be heading back to your room now." I felt disappointment rise in me.

"I'll be alone tonight," I said as if to remind myself. He turned and smiled again.

"I never said I was leaving you alone."

I smiled brightly and he took my arm in his. He led me back inside and through the hallways until we came to my room. I opened the door with the room key and walked inside. Edward followed closely. He looked around briefly before turning toward me. "You should go get ready for bed."

I felt another dear rise inside my stomach, "Will you leave?"

He shook his head and grabbed my hands, "Never."

I smiled before he ushered me toward the direction of my room. I vaguely wondered how he could have known which room was mine, but I was in too much of a hurry to really think on it. I closed the door behind me and ran toward my wardrobe. I quickly rushed through all of my nightgowns. I wanted to look my best, even if I wasn't going to dinner. Adonis himself was in my state room. That was very stressful. I could almost feel Edward's amusement through the door.

-----

Haha, now the part you were dreading. The review limit for this chapter is (drum roll please): 85-90 reviews. That shouldn't be too difficult, muahaha. You all better write quickly, because I was so caught up in the story that I am already halfway done with the next chapter. The more you review, the faster you see the chapter.

Note to self: This review game works, I should use it more often! What do you guys think? Haha.


	6. Elna and Selena

**Alright then, I stayed up until one in the mroning working on this chapter. Suspensful, isn't it? In this chapter I introduce two new characters: Selena and Elna. I do not own these characters, because they were real. They were actual people who died in the sinking of Titanic on April 14, 1912. I felt that although this was a Twilight story, it was a Titanic story also. So just as a kind of memorial to all of the people who lost their lives, I added these two. I put some emotion into these two, so I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------

I sifted through my wardrobe after throwing Edward's jacket on the bed. I was going to go crazy with nervousness and I started hyperventilating. I had to stop for a few moments just to regulate my breathing. After I started to feel more normal, I pulled out the perfect nightgown. It was beautiful. Renee had gotten it for me while on a trip to Paris with Charlie about two years ago. I never got around to wearing it. I wondered why Renee even packed it.

It was a long, white gown with a short sleeved black embroidered jacket that went over it. It was open from the knees down and was very loose and comfortable.

I gently slipped it on. I ran to my washroom and quickly brushed my teeth before sitting in front of the vanity mirror. I wiped off my makeup and brushed down my hair until it was straight.

I finally stood and walked back into the main room. I was very nervous and walked with slow, delicate steps. I tried not to make a sound, but somehow he heard me and looked up from the chair he was sitting in. His face was placid in amazement before a soft smile spread across his face.

He stood up and walked over very quickly. He was in front of me before I could count to two. He took my hands in his white, cold ones. He smiled warmly down at me, "You look beautiful," he whispered. I smiled shyly. He chuckled and led me back into my room. He put out the lamp so that only the moonlight coming in from the round window lit the room. He laid me down on the bed and lay down next to me.

Although I guess we never really admitted 'I love you' or anything, I felt comfortable with him. As though I had known him for years. He put his arm around me and pulled the covers up to my waist. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

He smelled better than any flower. His scent was pungent and very sweet, sickly sweet. He put his other arm around me hesitantly. He looked at my face for any sign of protest and relaxed when he saw me at ease.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, but I wanted to prolong the moment as much as I could.

I opened my eyes again to see him looking at me. He had unfathomable eyes and his face was expressionless. He smiled when I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were darker again. Was it just me, or were they growing blacker by the day? I reached up and tried to touch his face but his hand stopped me. I knew I probably had hurt on my face because his expression was pained.

"Please, Bella," he whispered.

"Why," I said back. My voice was a monotone of curiosity. He exhaled and looked into my face. He deliberated for a moment before saying, "I don't want to hurt you."

"How could you hurt me?" I asked.

He looked frustrated. I was so confused. He always seemed to push me away when I tried to be close. But when I tried to give him that distance, he just tried to pull he back. He was convinced, I knew, that he was a bad person. That he would hurt me in some way even if he didn't want to.

I lowered my hand. I tried to look concerned, "I want to understand. I know you want that too. But I can't if you keep pushing me away. I don't need to be a scientist to know that you're only doing it to protect me. But I don't care. I swear I won't think any less of you."

He looked sad again. "Perhaps," he said. He lifted up a hand and reached toward my face. He stopped for a moment, like he was unsure. He looked at my face and I didn't make a move to stop him. He brushed the back of his knuckles along my jaw and across my upper cheek. It was a gentle touch. It was butterfly soft. But it sent chills up my spine.

His hand was ice cold. I lifted up my hand again. At first he made a move to stop me again, but he seemed almost sure now. He let his hand fall and I reached up and ran my fingers along his face. He looked at me carefully. He seemed to be waiting for something.

He finally reached up and grabbed my hand gently. He ran my palm along his cheek before bringing my wrist to his nostrils and taking a deep breath, like he smelled me. He was having trouble with something. His eyes had longing, forced control, and sincerity in them. I wanted to know who, or what, he was. But that seemed near impossible. I felt hurt that I had so much feeling for him but he was like a man in a mask. I knew nothing about him. He didn't wish to tell me. I knew I should be afraid, but I wasn't.

He let my hand fall and took another deep breath. He seemed satisfied and he smiled again. But he wasn't getting off easy, "Tell me," I whispered.

He frowned again. "It's late, Bella. You should try to sleep," he said.

I shook my head, "I'm not tired." But that statement was disproved when I suddenly yawned.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes involuntarily. "Don't go," I tried to say.

He seemed to understand even though my words were slurred. "I will stay as long as I can. You still have your parents here, you know," he answered gently. That was enough for now. I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him. God, he was cold. But I never moved away from him. I hugged myself to his hard body.

On the brink of sleep, he started to hum a soft melody. It was nothing I had ever heard before, beautiful. But it was enough to send my tumbling into a trouble less darkness.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window. I was alone in my bed and I sat up gently. I knew he would have to leave, but I had hoped that he would stay. I sighed and stood up. A maid knocked and entered, "Excuse me, Miss. Your breakfast will be with you in a few minutes. Would you like me to start your bath?"

"Yes," I answered kindly with a smile. She gave me a friendly smile back before heading toward the washroom.

I quickly undressed and put on my bathrobe. I brushed out my hair before heading into the washroom. The maid was adding some lavender to the water as I walked in. As she started her way out she stopped suddenly, "Oh, Miss Swan? There was a message for you from a mister Edward Cullen that came this morning. He wishes to meet you tonight on the main deck at eight o'clock."

I blinked in surprise, "Thank you. And, before you leave, please have any clothing in the hampers of me or my parents washed, please?" The maid nodded kindly and exited, closing the door behind her.

I stripped off my bathrobe and settled into the water of the tub. I washed myself quickly before quickly stepping out. I saw that the maid had already laid out a plain long sleeved yellow dress. I sighed and slipped into it. I didn't know what I would do today until I could meet with Edward. I walked into my room. I grabbed my coat and walked out of my state room.

I headed straight toward the main deck. There were steerage passengers enjoying themselves in the morning sun. Children from second and third class played happily closer toward the middle of the deck. First class children wouldn't be playing with them. Not when they are brainwashed to be primed and proper, as I put it, since they were young. They wouldn't be allowed to play even if they wanted to.

I sat down on one of the benches and crossed my legs. It was a cold morning, but I hugged the coat around me to keep me warm.

I watched the children all dance around. The girls were stepping in tow to an invisible tune while the boys played ball. I had a slight smile on my face as I watched them. If I ever had kids in my life, this is how I would want them to be. No matter what anyone said?

I was busy watching the kids when a young girl around the age of eight or nine ran in from the side. She had tears on her face and looked panicked.

"Mama?!" she called hysterically. She was a third class passenger by the way she was dressed. No one was close enough to hear her besides me. "Mama!" she called out again.

I quickly jumped up and ran to her. She saw me approach and ran to me for help. I kneeled down in front of her. She had a white long sleeved dress. But it was much too thin for walking around in this weather. She needed a jacket.

She had tears run down her cheeks. I put my hands on her shoulders, "Shush," I said, "It's alright. Now what happened?"

More tears flowed down her cheeks, "I can't find my m-mama!" she stammered. I smiled reassuringly.

"Calm down, we'll find her ok?" I said, "Now, what's your name?"

She wiped the tears off her cheeks, "S-Selena Strom. My mama is Elna Strom. I lost her and I can't find her."

I took off my coat and put it around her shoulders. She gawked at me, like she didn't expect me to be so kind. I smiled, "Hello, Selena. I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand. I was trying to distract her, which worked on account of that she smiled. I stood up and put my hand on her back. I led her up the stairs and into the first class dining hall.

She stared around in both amazement and fear. I could tell she was uncomfortable being in a place of such high class. I walked over to a nearby waiter, "Excuse me? Is there anyone nearby by the name of Elna Strom? I have found her daughter and her mother is missing."

The waiter looked relieved, "Yes, she is down the hall with security. They sent a few people out earlier to look for a Selena Strom. Her mother looks to be on the verge of faint by this point." He pointed us down the hall and I nodded my thanks.

We walked into a large room at the end of the hall. "Mama!" Selena cried. She flew into the room and into the arms of a young woman. I noticed that they each had dark hair and eyes. The mother hugged her daughter and swung her around, "Oh, my Selena!"

The woman was crying too. She had been sick with worry. The woman looked up and saw me. She ran over and kissed my cheeks with a smile. I was a little taken aback, but I smiled too. The woman spoke with a French accent, "Oh thank you for fining my Selena! How can I thank you?"

I shook my head, "No, there's no need for thanks." Selena ran up and hugged me tightly. She made a move to remove the coat, but I stopped her. "Keep it," I said with a smile. The mother looked beyond grateful. I nodded to them both, "It was nice meeting you." The woman nodded back with gratitude and I left the room.

It made me feel good to see those two reunited. I smiled at the thought. I started to head back to my state room when I felt an odd presence. I looked behind me and saw two men. They looked to be either steerage or crewmen. They were walking in my direction and were staring at me.

I turned around and walked faster. I glanced back and they were still behind me. I passed a cross section in the hallway and coming up on either side were two more men. I started to panic and walked even faster. I walked down a long hallway and noticed that there was only one door at the end of the hallway. There was no sound of anyone else around and I started to grow scared.

I looked behind me and all four were heading my way. I ran to the door at the end of the hall and tried to open it. The handle wouldn't budge, "No, no, no!" I muttered to myself. I turned around and pressed my back to the door. The men were halfway down the hall, coming toward me. What now?

-----

Haha, great news. I think I have more than enough reviews by this point, so I am not going to put any limit on the reviews anymore. I know you guys are probably dissapointed that the review game is over, I'm sorry. Haha. But that doesn't mean that you don't have to review! Please, if you like my story,still put in a review here and there so I know what I need to work on and so I know that readers are still interested. Love ya, guys!


	7. Saving Me

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short guys, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. And for those who are wondering whether Selena and Elna come back later in the story, they do. But I'm not going to tell you when, you need to read to find out. Also, I really wanted to warn you in advance. In this story, by the time the sinking comes around it isn't going to be all cute and sweet anymore. Everyone of course would know that, but I didn't want my readers to read on later and go 'This turned all sad and depressing and there's no more Edward and Bella fluff, this sucks' and hate me. I just wanted you guys to know ahead of time. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

----------------------------------------------------------

The men advanced. They were smirking and I snorted in disgust. They stopped about ten feet from me, "Well, look 'ere. What's a young lady like you doing 'ere? You are in the wrong section of the ship Miss; you're near the cargo 'old."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I will head back to my room."

The man who had spoken laughed, "No, no. You're first class aren't you? Don't get many fine ones like you around where we come from." They started inching closer and I pressed back against the door as much as I could.

I didn't know many defensive techniques. Not that many girls like me were taught. I thought about making a run for it, but I wouldn't make it past them in such a narrow hallway. I thought about yelling for help but who would hear me? I started to panic and I tried to act braver than I felt. I glared, "Don't touch me," I warned.

They laughed again and I sat motionless. One of them walked closer until he was inches from my face. I cowered under his large stature, "Or what?" he asked.

He raised his hand to strike me and my knees buckled. I sank to my knees and threw up my hands to protect myself. I waited for a few moments before I heard a scream and I few grunts of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and pressed toward the corner.

After a few seconds, I heard nothing. No retreating footsteps, but no advances either. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up.

Edward was kneeled in front of me, his expression worried. I was so happy to see him! I was still shaking from shock and fear as I threw myself into his arms. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his shoulder. At first he was frozen in shock himself, but he slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He rubbed my back comfortingly as I dry sobbed onto his shoulder. He whispered condolences and reassurances and pulled me gently into his lap.

I don't know how long we sat there, but never felt like moving. Edward saved my life and I would be forever grateful. After a while, Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. He looked closely into my eyes, "Are you alright?" I wiped my eyes and nodded. My breath was shaky.

He suddenly stood in one fluid movement and scooped me up. He walked back down the hallway. I pressed my face back against his shoulder and looked down behind him as he walked. The four men were lying limply in the hallway. Whether they were dead or just unconscious, I didn't know. But I closed my eyes until we were out of sight.

Edward walked very quickly, but he could have been standing still for all I knew. Within a few seconds, we were back in the same room where Selena and Elna were reunited. They had left by now but a few policemen were still standing in the doorway. They looked up in shock as Edward carried me into the room.

"Call a doctor," yelled one.

Edward shook his head, "I think she is just in shock."

"I'm fine," I murmured as he gently seated me onto a cushioned chair. One of the policemen tapped Edward on the shoulder and Edward moved out into the hallway, as if he knew what the man wanted. After he left, a young woman in a white nurse's uniform kneeled in front of me. "Are you alright, Miss? You aren't hurt?" I shook my head.

She grabbed my wrist to check my pulse and held up a stethoscope to my chest. She listened for a few moments before she relaxed. She smiled at me and moved away.

I saw Edward speaking to two of the policemen outside of the room quietly. One of them motioned to another group and they ran down the hallway toward the scene of the incident.

I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing again when another door to the side opened and Charlie and Renee rushed inside. Renee was immediately kneeling in front of me, "Oh, Bella," she said and pulled me into a hug.

I returned her hug and she whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you're safe." I pulled away.

"I'm fine," I said in a stronger voice. Charlie was speaking to the man Edward had been speaking to a few moments before. I could see that the man was informing Charlie of all that had occurred. Charlie constantly glanced in worry and astonishment my way. I noticed that Edward was standing by the door again.

He looked irritated and angry. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were black. He seemed almost frightening. Renee moved over by Charlie to hear about what happened and I was left alone.

Edward approached me slowly, still looking angry, and asked quietly, "Are you alright?" I stood up and nodded.

"Thank you," I said, "For saving me, again." He relaxed a bit, but he still looked furious. I looked down and stared at the floor. I didn't know what else to say.

But Edward broke the silence first, "I have to go. I still wish to see you tonight, Bella. There's something you need to know."

I glanced up in surprise, "What?" I asked. He only nodded goodbye and moved out of the room. I stared after him, dumbfounded. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Renee was there. She spoke quickly, "We'll go back to the room now, Bella." I nodded and followed her out the other door. I glanced one last time back to where Edward disappeared and followed my parents out into the hall.

A policeman escorted us back to our room. Once I was back inside our state room, a maid set a cup of hot tea in front of me. I smiled back in thanks and she smiled back, piteously. I inwardly scowled and took a sip of the tea. I was annoyed at the moment. And confused.

I honestly felt like hitting someone. I knew now that I wasn't going anywhere on this ship alone again. I knew that after that incident security around the ship would only increase, but that didn't make me feel any safer.

I drained my tea silently. Renee was speaking to another one of the maids and Charlie sat in front of me. "Bella?" he asked, "Are you ok?" I nodded silently. He breathed a sigh, "What were you thinking? Going into a place like that alone?"

I stared down into my empty cup, "I didn't know I would be attacked, Charlie. No one could know that. I was only trying to find my way back to the room from the security office."

He sighed again in exasperation, "No, you couldn't have. The policemen said that those men weren't in the passenger books. They weren't crewmen either. They were stowaways most likely. But, at least you're safe."

I didn't answer as I stared into my cup. I felt like I was five again, being scolded for wandering off. What puzzled me the most was Edward. How had he known where I was and that I need help? He said he needed to tell me something tonight. He looked so angry back in that small room.

I felt trapped on this ship. There was no where I could just run to. I felt very stressed and walked toward my room. "I'm going to go and try to relax," I said without looking back.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and sat on my bed. I stared out of the little port window. It was starting to grow darker. I wondered if I would need to sneak out to get away from my parents. I needed to see Edward again. I needed to. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself back in England. But I couldn't. I could only picture the Titanic, the stars, Edward. I shook my head to clear it again. This was going to be an unpleasant night for me.

-----

Sorry again if you thought this chapter was a bit more dull than previous ones, but I plan on jumping right back up there. Please review, people, I really want those reviews!


	8. Truth: The Virtue

**Well, the next chapter is up. I'm really sorry it took me so long to post but I was working on Triple Cherries, two Christmas stories, and I had writers block for a while. But the chapter is up now so you no longer need to worry. I seriously cried while writing this chapter and I geuss I will make that my goal with this one. Well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon now that I have a new story plan mapped out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

----------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the clock, it was six thirty. I must have dozed off while I was lying on my bed. I yawned and stretched for a moment. I noticed that it was dark outside and I stood up. I quickly brushed out my hair and pulled on my overcoat. I quietly opened the door to my room. The sitting room was empty so I knew that my parents must have been sleeping already.

I opened the door to the state room only a few inches, squeezing myself through the opening before silently closing it behind me. The lights in the hallway were still on, it wasn't late so some people were probably still in the dining area.

I pulled my coat closer around myself as I walked down the hallway. But to my embarrassment, I was only halfway down the hall when I tripped over my own two feet. I caught myself so that I didn't land flat on my face, but it hurt my arms as they crashed to the floor. I picked myself up and muttered curse words under my breath as I started down the hall again.

I was on the main deck of the ship in only five minutes. I walked out and shivered at the cold. The sky was clouded over and there weren't any stars out. It was completely dark accept for a few lamps here and there on the walls.

I walked forward and looked around. There wasn't anyone there. I quirked my eyebrows in confusion as I looked around. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" came a voice like velvet, behind me.

I spun around, hand on my throat, "Geez, you scared me!"

He laughed, "Please forgive me, Bella," he said with amusement. I sighed and nodded, "I forgive you." He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his chest making sure that some distance was kept between us.

I smiled back at him before he frowned. I knew it was going to start, that's what I wanted. I gulped, nervous, and reached up one hand. I gently ran my fingertips along his cheek. He closed his eyes and didn't even seem to be breathing. But I saw him involuntarily lean into my touch. I pulled my hand away and his eyes opened.

I was completely serious now, "Now will you tell me?"

He sighed and looked down; in defeat? Was he really going to tell me what he was trying so hard to keep secret? I held my breath in anticipation. Edward led me with one hand around my waist toward a small bench out in the darkness. He pulled me into his lap after we had sat down. His skin was arctic, but I pulled myself closer to him. He ran his fingers lightly through my hair and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Bella," he started. He sounded careful. He sounded like he was weighing every option, my reaction, what to say all at the same time. His expression was thoughtful and slightly frustrated. I waited patiently. "What I am is complicated."

"_What_ you are?" I interrogated. He frowned like he was waiting for me to step up and leave at any given moment, but I was staying right here. "I promise I'll stay quiet," I begged when he didn't continue. He snorted like he didn't believe me, but he continued anyway.

"Bella, what I am is complicated, like I said. My family is… not normal. We're not like others." He stared out into space in deep thought and I snuggled closer. I absentmindedly started fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt and I studied his face.

He sighed, "There is no way to approach this carefully. But I don't know how to say it without you not believing and thinking I'm crazy. But…" He took a deep breath, "Have you ever heard of _Vampires_, Bella?" he asked. He seemed to grow more confident once he said my name.

I shrugged slightly, trying to keep my composure, "Renee used to tell me stories when I was little about them. Horror stories mostly. But they are just-"

"They aren't fiction, Bella," he said roughly. I snapped my mouth shut, making a _clink_ sound. I looked into his face. Was he joking? No, he was deathly serious. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were extremely desperate. "W-what?" I asked.

He took in another breath and gently placed one of my hands on his cheek. He looked deep into my eyes as he moved my hand. He spoke slowly, "Bella, look at me. Just touch my face and tell me: can you think of me as anything else?" His eyes closed and he dropped his hand, leaving mine on his face. I was frozen for a moment before I carefully started to move my hand along his marble face. He was still so cold. His features were perfect, his scent was delicious, his skin so hard. I ran my hand along his jaw.

I noticed in horror that when I didn't pull away his eyebrows pulled together, like he should be crying, and he leaned into my touch again. I put my other hand up and caressed both of his cheeks. "Edward," I whispered, "look at me." He slowly opened his eyes, they were glazed over. I felt tears run down my cheeks. If I didn't see that look in his eyes, I would have thought he was still joking. No, he was serious. And I found that when I really looked at him, I believed it.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" I asked, holding back a sob. He nodded slowly and cupped my hand in both of his in a reassuring gesture. I looked away from his dazzling eyes, not wanting to get distracted. When the full force of the truth hit me, hard, I let out a sob, "Oh my god," I whispered.

He put both of his hands on the sides of my face and turned me to look at him. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back tears with a great effort, and placed my hands over his. "Bella, please look at me," he choked out. I opened my eyes and a few tears were released down my cheeks.

He had such strong emotion in his eyes that it only made me let out a small sob. He gulped, "Bella, please, I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. I don't want you to be afraid, you don't have to be."

I took a breath to steady my voice, "I know you won't. I told you, I know you aren't bad. No matter what you are."

He blinked in complete surprise. Then his eyes glazed over again and I half expected tears to fall from his eyes, but they didn't. He gently pressed his lips to the top of my head before pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet, icy breath. I took a shuddering breath, "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked straight into my eyes, "Because I love you."

I gasped in shock. He measured my reaction carefully as I looked back into his eyes. And I knew that I deeply and truly loved him. I sobbed again, this time in happiness, "I love you too, Edward Cullen." In an instant our lips were pressed together. I gasped again, this time into his mouth. He still cupped my face in his hands and my hands moved to rest on his shoulders.

I could taste his breath and it made me dizzy. He was perfect. He was my love. Oh god, and a _vampire_! I found my lips moving with his as we molded ourselves to each other. Forever could have passed us, or maybe only a few seconds. But either one it was too soon before he broke away.

He looked at me with nothing but pure happiness and I could feel the same expression on my face. He kissed my head again and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes in contentment as he lightly ran his knuckles across my cheek. I smiled in spite of myself and he responded by pressing his face into my hair.

I knew that I would have a lot of questions for him, but it could wait. For now. This moment was just us, together.

After a while I felt him stir and he picked me up into his arms with ease. I looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

He laughed, "Taking you back to bed, love. It's late." I yawned suddenly, "Is it?" I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Close your eyes," he whispered. I did as I was told. I felt no fear. In that exact moment I felt the wind blowing through my hair, but Edward's movements were so even that he could have been walking. When I opened my eyes again, we were in my state room. I looked around in utter disbelief.

He laughed at my expression and pulled me under the covers of my bed beside him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I rested my head on his chest again. "Sleep, Bella," he commanded.

"Like I could sleep with you here," I murmured. He chuckled again and calmly rubbed circles in my back. I closed my eyes in contentment again. I realized that I was slowly drifting to sleep, how did he do that? But the last thing I heard was a soft humming of the most beautiful tune I had ever heard before a gentle darkness took me.

-----

All right guys, I want to see reviews for this one. I spent like three hours straight writing this so I expect reviews!


	9. Vampires

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but my computer broke! Grrrrr! But it's fixed now and I am working on the next chapter. If I'm lucky, I should have it up tonight! Ok, this is one of those chapters that everyone has gone through in every Twilight story, but it was unavoidable. So I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

-------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times to get the sleepiness out of them. I turned around in my bed and gasped. Edward's face, his perfect features, was so close. He was smiling and I found myself smiling back. I breathed in his sweet breath and snuggled myself closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you," into my ear.

I looked at him for a long moment before saying, "You know I have a lot of questions." He nodded. His smile faded a little but he wasn't so guarded anymore. I inwardly let out a sigh of relief that there weren't going to be anymore secrets.

"Whatever you want, love," he replied softly. I smiled and looked away from his eyes shyly. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

I wasn't going to let him sidetrack my thoughts by dazzling me. I took a deep breath, "First off, how did you… well, become this way?" He frowned slightly but I was set on being persistent with any questions I asked.

"I was found by my father, Carlisle. I was dying and he changed me." That was short. Apparently he didn't want to get into his life before he was _changed_. I gazed into his eyes for him to continue. I could tell he was hoping I would just drop it because he turned frustrated. He sighed, "Carlisle found me not too long ago. We found Esme only a few years ago."

I nodded, "But how do you become a, well, vampire?" I asked.

"We bite. Vampires have venom, believe it or not, and if the venom has a chance to run its course then you change into one of us."

I decided to move on. I was very curious about everything he said. What he told me only led to new questions, but I was anxious to ask other things too. "Then why do you look so…"

He chuckled again, "Flawless?" he asked. I nodded slowly, embarrassed. He thought for a moment before saying, "I am the perfect predator, aren't I? We have unimaginable strength, incredible speed, immortality."

"Immortality?" I echoed. He nodded. I glanced away in disbelief. I understood more, now, why he was so incredibly perfect. I was like a fish being lured in by bait on a hook. In a way, it made sense. But I had another question nagging the back of my mind, "Then, what do you _eat_?" I asked hesitantly.

He laughed softly, "Don't worry, little human, I don't eat people. My family and I eat animals." I quirked my eyebrows in confusion. "We call ourselves vegetarians. Kind of like a little inside joke. But don't worry; we can last a few weeks without feeding. You're not in any danger," he said carefully.

"I know," I said, "But there is just so much more I don't know. Do you get burned by the sun?"

Laughing, "Nope."

"Sleep in coffins?"

"Myth."

I looked at him disbelievingly. He frowned now, "I don't sleep." My eyes widened. He watched my face in anxiety. He was probably expecting me to run away screaming with the more I knew. I asked quietly, "You don't sleep? Well then what about the sun?" He shrugged before answering, "I don't get hurt by the sun. But there is a reason we don't step out in it."

I put up my hand, "Wait, then why have I been seeing you in the daytime. The sun was out then. Every day you walk around like any other person."

He smiled, "If you haven't been paying very close attention, Bella, you can see that for the past few days it has been very cloudy. There has been no direct sunlight and we can walk around with no problem." I looked down in embarrassment again, "Well, you didn't say direct sunlight," I mumbled.

He ran his finger through my hair. He stiffened for a moment, "I have to go."

I looked up in horror, "No!" I practically yelled.

He smiled, "Your maid is going to be coming to wake you in a few minutes. I doubt she'll see nothing abnormal with a complete stranger sharing your bed. I'll meet you in the main staircase after you've eaten." He kissed my head and then he was gone. I looked around, aghast, well that explained what he meant by super speed. How did he know the maid was coming?

I sat up in bed before there was a knock at my door. The tiny maid poked her head in, "Miss Swan? Would you like me to start your bath for you?" I blushed and nodded, not being able to make words yet. She looked confused by my reaction but headed toward the washroom. I quickly undressed and slipped into my robe. I rushed into the washroom and the bath was filled.

The maid added some incense to the water and closed the door behind her. I rushed through my bath. I didn't want to waste any time. I quickly washed myself and dressed into a navy blue spring dress that I hadn't had a chance to wear yet.

I walked anxiously into the main room where Renee and Charlie had just started breakfast. I sat down and ate a few pieces of toast without speaking. Renee looked at me curiously, "What's the rush, Bella?"

I shrugged, "I am meeting someone by the main staircase."

"Is it Edward Cullen?" asked Charlie. I blushed red and my parents exchanged a mischievous glance. I jumped up and ran out the door. "I won't be long," I called over my shoulder so they couldn't get a word in. I walked down the hallway, stumbling here and there, until I made it to the staircase.

I looked around for a second. "Edward?" I called, unsure. Then I felt too arms wrap around my waist from behind. Edward pulled me close to him and I twisted around to face him. "Yes, love?" he asked innocently. I smiled and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. I paid no mind to some of the older couples walking past with looks of disapproval.

I couldn't hold back a shudder. Edward bent down and kissed the hollow beneath my ear. I shivered again. But this time in excitement and pleasure as I felt his lips brush my skin. I gasped in air to my brain to keep me coherent, but I found difficulty even standing.

He finally pulled away and smiled brightly."I have a question," I said.

He laughed, "I would think so."

I bit my lip, "How did you know my maid was going to come into the room?"

He nodded, "Bella, along with the fact that I am not human, I also have ability." I nodded for him to continue. "Well, I can read minds. Not that I can help it, they are just sort of- everywhere." I gasped. It didn't take long for this one to sink in; I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment. Had he been reading my thoughts the entire time?

He looked down in shock, "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"That's so embarrassing," I muttered, "Have you been reading my thoughts the entire time? And how can you even _do_ that?" He laughed.

"No, Bella," he said, "I can read everyone's minds. But for some reason, I can't read, or hear, yours. I don't know why that is, though. As for how I can do it: Some of us have different abilities when we are changed. It's hard to explain." His jaw tightened. He was trying to make me understand, but it was hard for me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "And you don't know why you can't read my mind?" I asked incredulously. He shook his head no and I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. I opened my mouth to bombard him with more questions, but he placed a finger over my lips, "No more questions for now. How about we just take a walk?" My shoulders lowered in agreement and he snaked one arm around my waist.

He gently led me out to the doors. We walked outside and I realized that I had forgotten my coat. I shivered from the cold and the next second there was a jacket draped over my shoulders. I looked down and saw that it was Edward's. I smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded smiling and brought me back into his gentle embrace as we walked. I looked over at him mischievously, "Can we put your 'ability' to the test? So that I can see how it works?" He shrugged in amusement and my eyes roved over the deck. I pointed to a small child paying with her doll on one of the benches, "What is she thinking?" I asked softly.

We stopped and he stood as if listening. He finally chuckled, "She's thinking about how excited she and her doll are finally going to rejoin their father in New York. He had left a month early to find a home for them."

I nodded. "And them?" I pointed to a nearby couple that sat on one of the benches with a tiny baby in their arms.

Edward listened again. "The man is thinking about how lucky he and his wife are that they have a beautiful baby boy. The woman is thinking about how she couldn't be happier with her life. And, well, the baby doesn't really have coherent thoughts. He's just taking in his surroundings." We started walking again and I looked into the faces of those people. By the expressions on their faces, Edward's descriptions seemed to fit.

Edward looked down and studied my face as the people disappeared from view, "And what about you, Bella? What are you thinking?"

I shrugged and looked down at the ground, "I'm just trying to really believe that all of this is true. Since the first time you saved me from falling over that railing, I always thought that I would wake up and find that it was all a dream. But it isn't. And I don't know if I really deserve you," I ended sadly.

Edward stopped again and turned me to face him, "Isabella Swan, I don't ever want to hear you think that thought again. You don't see yourself clearly. You are a beautiful young woman with many interesting things to tell. I love you for being Bella, not anyone else."

I smiled and he smiled. The he leaned down and gave my lips a soft, sensitive, and loving kiss.

-----

Wow guys, this is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a single story. I love you guys! Well, don't forget to review!


	10. No Place I'd Rather Be

**Okay,** **I know what is probably going through all of your minds: 'Geez!! What took you so long to update! Any longer and I might have died from old age!' -smiles sheepishly- Okay, I am really sorry it took me so long. But I have been under some pressure. My school district had a five week strike back in October, so we are all rushing to get exams and junk done. Plus, two of my cousins are getting married and I am in each of their weddings. Believe me when I say I am trying my best and will try to get an update up for all of my stories. I just hope I didn't lose any readers because it took so long. I really hope all of you like this chapter. I had some fun with it. And: I have a suggestions report at the bottom. Check it out once you are finished reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

------------------------------------------------------

I sifted through my wardrobe as Edward waited patiently in the other room. I guess my parents had gone out for supper already, I was running a bit late. I looked around and finally decided not to go fancy at all. I pulled out a long-sleeved green silk dress. I pulled it on and brushed out my hair and let it hang straight.

I walked out of my bedroom and Edward was standing in front of the fireplace, waiting for me. He turned around. The love and affection that sparked in his eyes was unfathomable and I couldn't look away. He was in front of me in the next second. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled, "You look beautiful, love."

I smiled and he led me out the door. He stayed silent as we walked through the halls toward the staircase. He finally smiled nervously, "Ready to meet my parents again?"

I blinked in surprise, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged a little in confusion and said, "With you knowing now who we are, aren't you the least bit afraid?"

I thought about that. I knew that any other person's reaction would be fear. But I felt none. I always felt safe when I was near Edward. "I'm not scared," I said. He studied me for a moment before letting out a breath of relief.

Edward linked his arm with mine gently and led me toward the grand staircase. I was trying to concentrate on my breathing the entire way. Edward chuckled as we reached the glorious entryway, "I thought you weren't scared?" he asked.

I scowled at him, "I'm not scared. Just nervous," I said quietly. He turned toward me with a puzzled expression. I looked up and sighed, "I'm afraid they won't… like me."

He laughed darkly, "So you aren't afraid of the fact that you are going to meet a pair of vampires, you are only afraid they won't like you? Bella, that is absurd," he said shaking his head.

"Well, I've already met them. But other than that, yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," I answered.

We walked down the large steps. I think my stomach did a flip when I saw who waited at the bottom. I took a deep breath and stared at my toes as Carlisle and Esme made their way toward us. Edward gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. I looked up as they approached us and I smiled shyly. "Bella!" Esme threw her arms around me laughing. I was a little more than surprised, but happy and quite relieved all the same.

I giggled a little and Esme pulled back. "It's so nice to see you again," she said. Carlisle shook my hand with a smile, "It is nice to see you, Bella," he said, his eyes twinkling. I smiled in return.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him with a wide smile. He grinned a wide grin that said 'see, there was nothing to worry about'. Within a moment I was lost in his eyes. Without looking from my face, he led me forward. I didn't even bother to glance away to see where we were going. I was content only to look into those topaz eyes. That was all I needed.

But he broke my gaze, probably realizing that I would never look away if he held it. I looked ahead of me and we were on the first deck by the railing. I noticed that it was still cloudy, the moon and stars were not showing. This had to have been the third night with nothing shining through those dark clouds.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on a nearby bench, conversing quietly. I leaned toward Edward, "What are they talking about?" I asked curiously.

He laughed, like I missed some kind of joke. He pulled me forward to the railing. The water was dark beneath us and was relatively calm. I put my hands on the rail and leaned over to look down the side of the ship. I felt a pair of stone cold arms wrap tightly around my waist, "Do you remember the first day we met? I wouldn't want to have to save you from another fall," he said with a smile in his voice.

I laughed quietly, "Yeah that would be bad. Considering how cold that water must be."

He shrugged, "The water wouldn't bother _me_," he said, "Though I don't think a cold swim would be in your best interest."

I chuckled darkly and leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms closer around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, a smile on my face. He rocked us back and forth and I sighed contentedly. My eyes opened again and I looked behind us. "Where did your parents go?" I asked.

He laughed, "They thought we wanted some time alone."

I felt a little guilty, "We barely talked, and they didn't have to leave."

He continued to rock us and I all but melted into his arms. "You never answered my question," I said after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" he asked as if he hadn't really been paying attention.

"I asked you what they had been thinking earlier," I giggled. He buried his face in my hair and I felt him smile. He kissed the top of my head, "They were talking about how beautiful you were; and how they had never met anyone who could ever make me smile so brightly. They had never seen me so happy and they were wondering what this wonderful girl could have done to make me fall so head over heels."

I looked down as I felt myself blush. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I quite enjoy seeing you blush. I should make you do that more often," he said.

I laughed, "I wouldn't if I were you. I already blush as much as it is. If you did it anymore on purpose, I may turn permanently red." He smiled and buried his face in my hair again.

I looked out over the water. It sloshed gently against the side of the ship and I closed my eyes again. I could think of no other place that I would rather be. In the arms of the man, or vampire, I loved. I overlapped my arms on his around my waist and pulled myself closer to him. He kissed my forehead. I turned my head and kissed his neck. He stilled slightly and I smiled. I liked how I could have some effect on him as well.

I kissed his neck again and ran my hands gently over his forearms. "Bella," he said in a husky voice. I smiled, "Yes?"

He switched the position of his arms so that mine were pinned to my waist and he had a gentle hold on my wrists. He leaned down to my ear, "You should behave, Bella. You underestimate my control and you are a bit too desirable for your own good." I smiled, "Perhaps I like it that way," I whispered seductively.

He released my wrists as his hands trailed down my waist and rubbed circles over my thighs. My breathing immediately turned ragged and hard. He laughed quietly, "Two can play at that game, Isabella. I could do this all night, you know." His velvet voice whispered. His cold breath tickling my ear, "I seem to have quite the effect on you as well."

His hands moved slightly up my dress and my hands clenched around my waist. I was speechless and thoroughly seduced. He breathed his cold breath on my neck before leaning down and running his lips over my neck in a circuit three times. He brought one hand up and pulled the sleeve of my dress away, revealing my bare shoulder. He kissed it gently while his hands moved to pleasurably message my upper arms.

My eyes closed and my head fell back. A moan escaped me and he stopped. He snickered as he returned the sleeve over my shoulder. I groaned slightly in disappointment.

He didn't stop rubbing my arms. He brought his other hand up and gently made his way to my shoulders and pressed his thumbs into my back, rubbing soothing circles. I smiled to myself, his touch completely heavenly. No, this way better than heaven.

He messaged down my back and back up again in a few minutes, Leaving no spot untouched by his cold hands. He moved his fingers to rub gentle circles over my scalp. Another moan escaped my lips, "That feels heavenly," I said. He kissed the back of my neck and returned his hands around my waist. "You don't play fair," I said breathlessly. He laughed.

I don't know how long we stood there. I would either stare out at the water or stare into Edward's eyes. Edward would always rock us. He would kiss the top of my head or whisper condolences in my ear. Every word would send a shiver down my spine.

The moment seemed like it could last forever, but it couldn't. Edward finally leaned down to my ear, "It's late. You should probably be heading to bed." I groaned in protest, but in one quick movement I was cradled in his arms. "Close your eyes," he whispered. I giggled and let my eyes slide close.

I felt no movement. All I felt was the wind rushing past us. I faintly heard the sound of doors opening and closing. I opened my eyes when the wind stopped and we were back in my stateroom. I gasped, forgetting about his vampire speed while savoring the feeling of his arms around me. Edward gently laid me on the bed. I didn't care that I hadn't changed into my nightgown. I just wanted to relax in my bed, with my love next to me.

Edward pulled the covers up over me and lay down behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sleep, my only love," he whispered lovingly in my ear, "sleeps and dream happy dreams. You are the only one to ever touch my heart. It belongs to you. Sleep now, my Bella."

And I fell asleep. And I did dream happy dreams, because Edward was in each and every one.

(A.N.) - Little did she know that this would be the last time she would sleep in that bed.

-----

Okay, I really hope you liked it and I will try to get an update up as soon as possible. Now the exciting part- I really want to make Bella and Edward's last day on the Titanic kind of memorable, and hey, lots of fluff and love. Kind of like in the movie. But, just how to do that? So far in the story I have put in a lot of Twilight scenes, but not many from the movie. So I have decided that I would like some suggestions that you guys saw in the movie that you would like me to invert into the story, with a few changes to match the characters of course. Well, I have been thinking. I have been trying to stay in character with Bella and Edward. But hey, this is a fanfic. So say you guys really want me to put in the drawing scene for example, feel free to ask. If I get enough suggestions on one topic, I'll put it in the story. _I am not asking for suggestions on the sinking! _I have not gotten to that part of the story yet and that is kind of still on the board if you know what I mean. I am asking for ideas on how to spend their last day, and night. Thank you all! -Hugs tightly!-


	11. Running Away

**Yeah, I got another chapter up! Haha! Well, after getting a few requests -and keep sending them by the way- I came up with this chapter. Don't get mad at me if its a little out of character. And just a note, Bella's dress that I use in this chapter will be posted on my profile. This chapter is a bit longer than usual so I hope you enjoy it. I kind of got carried away and I didn't want to make two different chapters, because then I would have to wait another day or two for reviews before posting the second half. But I hope you get enjoyment out of this. I spent my snow day writing it. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters!**

---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from a very good night's sleep. I yawned and stretched. It took me a moment to realize that the movement should have dumped me on the floor. I turned over and was met by a pair of dazzling topaz eyes. I cuddled myself closer to his chest and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning," he said. I closed my eyes again and smiled into his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered 'I love you' into my ear. I looked up and got lost in his perfect eyes. He smiled down at me with a loving smile. "I need a human minute," I said. I was sure I looked like a train wreck.

Edward nodded and sat up. I sat up with him and made a move to get out of bed before he stopped me. "Only if I get to pick out what you wear," he said. I could tell by his amused look that I wasn't going to necessarily enjoy whatever he had planned. I eyed him suspiciously and that only made him laugh.

"I promise that it isn't anything too horrible," he said, with his hand over his heart. I sighed when he turned the full force of his eyes on me. "Fine," I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before jumping up and rushing to my wardrobe. I laughed at his obvious eagerness and walked into the washroom.

I took a quick bath and brushed my teeth. I walked out in a bathrobe to find out whatever torture he had planned for me. He sat on the bed with an innocent smile that only made me giggle. I walked over to him and bent down to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately before pulling away. I groaned in disapproval and he gestured to the outfit lain out next to him on the bed. It was a pink cotton batiste dress made of eyelet lace. It was short sleeved and was quite dainty. It was fancy, yes, but very simple. It reminded me of something a second or third class passenger would wear.

I held it up and admired it for a moment. It was lovely, not over the top like how I looked at most Edwardian outfits. It suited me perfectly. I looked over at Edward with my eyebrows raised comically, my hair wet and ruffled around my shoulders.

He did find this amusing and laughed. A small smile appeared on my lips and I laughed along with him. When I caught my breath I asked, "And what might this be for?"

He smiled his crooked smile and I smiled back. "Oh, I just thought that we could spend the day without having to act all proper around everyone," he said with a twinkle in his eye. I still smiled and I knew there was more, but I didn't push it for now. Instead I eyed him in his formal suit, "And what will you wear?" I asked. He immediately held up a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a black tailcoat. I eyed the clothing and honestly could not picture him wearing something like that. I laughed slightly at the thought. He gestured me into the washroom again where I quickly dressed. I brushed out my hair and curled it a little bit. When I walked out, Edward was wearing his 'disguise'. Even with the informal clothes, he still looked like a god.

His arms were around me in a fraction of a second. I smiled up at him and he softly kissed my lips. "Wow, you look beautiful," he whispered. I giggled, "And you look handsome."

He started to laugh before he suddenly turned very quiet and stood completely still. I looked at him quizzically; he looked as though he was listening to something. Before I could ask a knock sounded at the door. "Oh no," I breathed. I had forgotten about my parents and they were sure to have heard our laughing and talking by now. I had been so distracted that it had slipped my mind.

It was too late for Edward to hide, we were caught. "Idiot," Edward scolded himself before the door started to open. He let his arms drop and put a good foot between us before Renee rushed into the room. She stopped dead when she caught site of Edward next to me. She looked mortified.

I felt my cheeks turn hot and I looked at my feet. Renee turned toward me with a cross between speechless and disbelief on her face, "Bella," she said. I looked up and she crossed her arms. To my complete embarrassment, Charlie appeared in the doorway behind her, his expression furious. He looked to Edward and said in the calmest voice he could muster, "Mr. Cullen, I think you should excuse yourself from this stateroom for now."

Edward looked to me with an apologetic and longing expression before silently making his way out of the room. Charlie followed him and Renee closed the doors behind them. I sat down on the bed before she turned to me, "Bella, what were you thinking!" she exploded. Her face was red. I looked down at my hands in my lap and said nothing.

Renee walked over and stood in front of me, "Look at me when I am speaking to you, young lady." I looked up and she started again, "Bella, I honestly cannot believe you! Oh god, did you and Edward do anything? Do you know what would happen if word of this had gotten out? Our family reputation is shot down. And look at what you're wearing! That is not appropriate for a lady!"

Anger bubbled in my stomach and I jumped up, "Me and Edward didn't do anything, mother! How could you insinuate something like that? And I don't care if anyone else knows, I don't care."

Renee crossed her arms, "It didn't look like nothing. I cannot believe that was my own daughter! You have only just met this man! I expected better out of him as well. And what about your virginity? Were you planning on just giving that away to someone you don't know, and before marriage?"

"No, mother!" I cried. I didn't know what else to say.

My mother took a deep breath and turned silent. After a few minutes she finally said, "I'm sorry, Bella, but if Edward is going to threaten something like virginity and reputation, you cannot see him."

My mouth fell open, "You can't do that! Nothing is at stake, Renee! We never tried anything. And you're wrong! I do know him, he trusts me and I trust him."

"Enough to give him whatever he asks," she said hotly.

I stared at her incredulously. She couldn't do this. I swallowed hard, fighting tears, before I walked past her and stood at my window. I refused to look at her. Renee sighed roughly behind me before I heard footsteps retreat out of the room and the door close. I flinched when I heard the lock click shut outside the door.

I finally broke down and cried at my windowsill. I don't know how long a cried, but after I had no more tears I looked at the clock. It read one in the afternoon and I wiped my eyes. I mustered up what was left of my courage and ran to my wardrobe. I pulled out a large bag and started to fold my clothes. I took a nightgown, two shawls, a long dress, and my toiletries.

I ran to my vanity mirror and packed my brushes along with some hairpieces. I slipped on an old pair of shoes and ran to the door. I looked through the keyhole. There were no maids and no sign of my parents. They must have gone out for lunch, with me still locked in my room. I reached up to my hair and pulled out a bobby pin. I straightened it and slipped it through the keyhole. I fiddled with the lock for a few seconds before there was a click and the door opened. I ran out of the room and toward my family's safe. I entered the numbers and opened it. I took a few rolls of money and reached over to pull out a large black box. It was our family heirloom. It had been passed down from mother to daughter for four generations. I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was a large blue diamond, outlined in diamonds with a diamond chain, cut into the shape of a heart.

I stared at it for a few minutes. It was definitely the most precious thing my family owned. My grandmother had called it 'the heart of the ocean'. I ran my fingers over it before slipping it into my pocket. I locked the safe and relocked my bedroom door.

I ran to the front of the stateroom and rushed out the door. As I hurried down the hallway at a brisk walk, I realized that this was extremely stupid. I was running away from my family and the only life I knew. This was a ship. I couldn't hide forever. And Edward would definitely not approve. But I didn't care; I didn't want to stay if it meant I couldn't be with Edward. So I turned down a different hallway incase my parents were on their way back. I ran to the top deck and out into the open air.

I turned on my heel and ran. I didn't care who saw. I noticed that every first class passenger I passed threw me dirty looks. Without my formal clothing, they didn't recognize me. They took me for someone of lower class. This made me laugh and I kept running. I ran until my legs felt like lead. I stopped, gasping for air. I looked up and realized that I was at the stern of the ship.

I swallowed and glanced behind me, no one was there. I walked forward until I was at the railing. I looked down and watched the water churn out from the propellers. I leaned forward and for one horrifying minute, I realized how miserable my life was. I never knew anything else, any freedom, before Edward. I was a slave to high society. And I also thought about escape. I could be caught if I stayed on the ship, but there were other ways.

Without thinking, I stepped up onto the railing and leaned my waist over the railing. I felt my body weight start to go over the rail. A few more inches and I would fall over the edge. Fear flooded my veins at the thought of my own death and I shook, but I didn't change my position.

I let out a shuddering sob and a few tears slid down my cheeks. I leaned forward a little more unconsciously, distracted, and my hands slipped on the railing.

Before I could stop myself, I fell forward. I screamed and flew my hands in front of my eyes before I felt two stone arms wrap around my waist. They yanked me back roughly and I was thrown backward back onto the deck. I was trembling violently and I looked up to see Edward's mortified expression looking down at me. I started to sob and I threw my arms around him, crying into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rocked me back and forth. "Shhh, it's alright, Bella. I'm here, shhh, its ok. You're safe now, my love," he whispered over and over again. After a while the trembling ceased and I started to breath normally again. Edward pulled my face up with both hands, "Why, Bella? Why would you do something like that!" he said angrily. I bit my lip. He studied my face before his expression softened, his eyes were hurt. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked quietly.

"No!" I yelled. He looked into my eyes and nodded, relieved. After a while I calmed down enough to speak full sentences, "I need to get away from here."

He nodded and pulled me up. He grabbed my bag and slipped his arm around my waist and led me away. After walking away a bit, he asked in a comforting tone, "I know why you would want to run away Bella. But I'm not so sure that that was the best decision."

I shook my head, "I don't care. I want to be with you." I buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply.

"Well, then," he said, "we can discuss this later; How about we get our minds off of things? How do you feel about going to a party?"

When he said party, images of proper people in long gorgeous gowns, walking around having boring conversation filled my head and I grimaced. He laughed quietly before saying, "No, Bella. Why do you think I dressed you up like this? No, third class is having a party and I thought we could attend."

"Third class?" I asked.

He nodded and I thought for a minute. I was curious to see how that would turn out. I had never been to a party without all of the fancy manners and clothes. I finally looked up and nodded with a slight smile on my face. He smiled widely.

He took my hand and started to lead me down some nearby stairs. I noticed that after a few flights, I heard music. It was fast and happy and there were sounds of dancing and singing. I smiled to myself as it got louder. Edward stopped at one floor and we raced down the hallway laughing. We burst through a set of doors and into a large room. There was a small band playing and people dancing on a dance floor. There were tables everywhere with people talking ad drinking big glasses beer. There was a table nearby where different men were betting on arm wrestling matches.

I laughed and Edward pulled me to the dance floor. My eyes widened, "No, Edward, no!" I yelled over the music. "Why not?" he laughed. I looked down sheepishly, "I can't dance. I can't even slow dance let alone this!" I yelped.

He laughed and pulled me with irrefutable force to the middle of the dance floor. No one stared, we looked just like them. Edward threw my bag to a nearby table and put his arms around me. "Don't worry," he said, "It's all in the leading. But we need to get closer." He put one hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer. My chest and stomach pressed against his and I blushed. He grabbed my other hand and started to jump into the dance. I followed his lead. "I don't know the steps!" I said. He smiled, "Just move your feet and don't think," he said.

After a few turns to the upbeat music, Edward and I were twirling and dancing to the beat. This was definitely more fun and easier than the slow dances I was used to. I was laughing and relaxed into his lead. After the song ended and another began, we stepped off the dance floor. I was giggling like crazy.

We walked to a nearby table where Edward shook hands with a few men and was quickly offered two glasses of beer. He took them and was about to set them aside again but I stopped him, "Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

He smirked, "I can't drink and I doubt that you should." I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed one of the glasses. I brought it to my lips and took a long drink from the glass. By the time I was finished, the glass was half empty. I looked up and Edward was staring at me wide-eyed. "What?" I questioned, "You think a first-class girl can't drink?" I laughed at his expression and grabbed some food for my famished stomach.

After a few more hours of conversing with the different passengers and dancing to some more music, Edward grabbed my bag and led me back up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned at me over his shoulder, "The sun will be out, and I thought we could watch the sunset."

I smiled, flashing my teeth. I took off my shoes and threw them in the bag. He still had my hand and we raced down the deck. There weren't any people; they were all at dinner right now. Edward had to go at a human speed so I could keep up, but he still laughed with me. We slowed to a walk as we neared the bow of the ship. Edward turned to me and grabbed both of my hands and led me forward. The scene on the horizon took my breath away.

-----

Alright, hands up if you liked it! jk. Well I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Keep reviewing and writing suggestions if you have any. Some more good parts will be coming up. Well, I tried my best in fitting the scenes into the story, tell me how you think I did with that. -Hugs everyone-


	12. Twilight

**Alright guys, I know that this chapter is a bit short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. This is just a fluff chapter. I hope you like it. I added in a music suggestion and tried to time the lines along with the music. I hope I did a good enough job.Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

------------------------------------------------------

The horizon was the most beautiful I had ever seen it. It was a beautiful blend of pink and orange that casted a reddish glow. The purple clouds were painted across the sky like the sky itself was a canvas. There were no words to describe it.

I released Edward's hand and took a few steps forward. My breath came out in stuttering intakes of breath. I looked behind me and gasped. Edward was sparkling! I realized that this was the first time that I had seen him in the sunlight. I marveled at the sight of him. He really sparkled, like millions of small diamonds were embedded in his skin. He looked more like a god than ever. He was absolutely dazzling.

That was when I really took in his face. The beauty of it was not his crooked smile that I would place with it. His expression was unsure, sad… and scared. But his eyes showed a bright finality. I stared at his face for an immeasurable moment before walked back to him slowly. He didn't move and watched me carefully.

When I reached him, I took his hand and led him forward, more into the sunlight. He looked incredulous for a moment before he walked with me. We stopped after a few feet and I wound my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close. I smiled into his chest and he buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I looked up at him, "For what?"

He smiled a wide smile, "For loving me. And letting me love you." A tear fell down my cheek as he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me before his eyes turned excited, "Can I show you something?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

**(For those of you who would like to include the added effect. This would be the point where you start playing 'Rose' from the Titanic soundtrack.)**

He walked forward until he was at the railing. He looked at me with a smile, "Give me your hand," he whispered. I took the hand he held out to me and walked forward to him. He smiled down at me, "Now close your eyes." I hesitated for a moment, but he gently pressed me, "Go on."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I felt him grab my hands and place them on the railing. I smiled to myself and he laughed behind me. "Step up," he said. I took a breath and stepped up onto the railing. "Hold on, hold on," he warned me and I had to grab the railing tight. His hand was placed on the small of my back to steady me as he helped me step onto the railing. I felt him step on behind me, "Keep your eyes closed," he said. "I'm not," I laughed.

He grabbed my wrists gently and whispered in my ear, "Do you trust me?"

I smiled, "I trust you."

He pulled my hands out to the sides carefully. I was hesitant but let him straighten my arms to my sides. I felt the wind whipping my hair back and my dress flowing behind me. Edward let go of my wrists and placed his hands on my waist to keep me in place. "Okay," he whispered, "open your eyes."

My eyes opened and I suddenly gasped. There was nothing in front of us but the red-lit ocean. It was gorgeous. I felt tears well up in my eyes and a smile spread on my face. Oh god, it was beautiful. "I'm flying! Edward, I'm flying!" I gasped. He smiled and placed his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the water. I had never in my life seen a site like this.

Edward stretched his hands out to take mine. He started to hum a beautiful tune in my ear. I recognized it from when he had stayed with me for the first time. I turned my head slightly, "What is that?" I asked, "The song?"

He smiled and kissed my neck, "I wrote it for you," he said lovingly. I looked into his eyes and smiled brightly. He was gazing at me with all of the love in the world. He was flawless, and he was mine. Edward was mine, and I loved him. He twisted my hands with his and slowly brought them back down. He laid them on my stomach, his fingers laced with mine.

I turned my head and looked him full in the eyes. There was so much love and devotion hidden in their mysterious depths. I knew the same love was mirrored in my eyes. He slowly leaned forward and I closed the distance. We embraced in the most passionate kiss we had ever given, it was perfect. My eyes closed and my lips moved with his. I never wanted this moment to end. I loved him.

-----

Alrighty, I should have the next chapter up later tonight since this one was a bit short. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Warning!!!: The next chapter will be rated M, just incase.

Also, I _have_ decided to do the car scene. So I need to know, would you guys like me to show it only briefly like they did in the movie and keep it PG-13, or do you guys want a lemon? I honestly don't mind either. Just let me know what you think by the end of the next chapter. Thanks!


	13. The Drawing

**Alright, here is the scene I think most of you have been waiting for. I have worked hard and watched the scene from the movie like five times to try to get it as close as possible. So please be nice. I brought it the drawings a little rushed, but I had limited time to write this since the last chapter was so short. I hope you enjoy it, remeber I rated this M. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

------------------------------------------------------

We walked through the door into Edward's state room. I looked around at the beautifully painted blue walls. There was crème colored furniture and paintings hanging all over the walls. I walked forward while Edward closed the door behind me. I studied the painting, "Picasso," I recognized. Edward came up beside me, taking my hand, "You know his work?" He sounded impressed.

I nodded, "I love his work. The different style of painting he uses. It's like being in a dream or something." He nodded. I walked away and started to roam around the room. I studied everything I came across. "When will your parents be back?" I asked.

He smiled, "They won't. This is my own stateroom. I don't share with Carlisle and Esme. Their stateroom is across the hall." I turned my head before he could see my face. I blushed at the mere thought of being alone with Edward, without any worry of being caught, for an entire night. Instead I made my way over to the small table in the center of the room. A small portfolio was lying on the table; I quirked my eyebrows in curiosity.

Edward had gone to hang his coat on the coat rack and I quickly picked up the folder. I opened the flap and gasped. There were drawings and sketches. I looked at them in awe as I flipped through them. They were live action drawings, some labeled and some not. There was a woman breastfeeding her baby. Another showed a man holding his daughter up to the ship railing. I turned another page and blushed again. There were drawings of nude women in different poses.

I bit my lip as I flipped through the new drawings. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and quickly closed the folder, spinning around. Edward was standing behind me with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. I blushed furiously. He smirked and walked over to me.

I handed him the folder, "They're very good," I said behind a laugh. His eyes narrowed down to playful slits as he took the portfolio. He looked at it for a moment before turning up to me, "So you saw them did you?" he asked nonchalantly. I nodded a little guiltily and he laughed. He opened up the folder again and started flipping through the pages. I came around and looked over his shoulder.

He was looking at the different pictures. "Who were those women?" I asked. My question burned with nothing but curiosity. He smirked, "These are from Paris actually; Just models." I could tell that if he were human, he would be blushing.

"Paris? Were they drawn from life?" I asked. He nodded. I admired the great detail in the sketches. A thought came to me and I blushed. He noticed and looked sidelong at me, "Should I put them away?" he asked gesturing to the drawings. I looked down and he stared at me in confusion.

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him and he studied my face, looking for the answer as to what was on my mind. He finally set down the folder and put his arms around me before I could even take another breath. He looked into my eyes seriously, "Did I hurt your feelings?" he asked. Well, to a normal woman I suppose seeing drawings like that may make them hurt or jealous. But I really looked at it as only art. But that wasn't why I was blushing.

"No," I said truthfully. I bit my lip and he chuckled, "You can tell me."

I sighed, "Do you think you could draw me?" I asked quietly.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at me disbelievingly. I blushed again and he laughed. I looked up with a scowl, if I needed to tell him he could at least be serious. He smiled down at me, "If you wish," he whispered. He kissed me gently for a few moments.

I smiled and I walked over to my bag. Edward walked over to a small desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a folded satchel and opened it on the table. It was filled with different carving knives and numbered charcoal.

I opened my bag and pulled out the robe that I had packed. I pulled off my coat and set it on the coat rack. I swung my bag over my shoulder. I was about to walk away before I remembered something. I reached into the coat pocket and pulled out the necklace. I clutched it in my hand and walked over to Edward who waited for me by the table. I held out my hand to him and his eyes widened at the necklace.

He looked up at me for a moment to see if I meant him to take it and I offered my hand forward a little more. He delicately picked it up and admired it, "Wow. That's nice. What is it, a sapphire?"

I looked at it too, "A diamond: A very rare diamond." He was still studying it and I bit my lip. "Edward I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this."

He nodded while still admiring the diamond. "All right," he said quietly.

I cleared my throat a little, "Wearing _only_ this."

That caught his attention and he turned to look me in the eye. He looked slightly panicked and I wondered if I had made a mistake by asking. Finally he nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked seriously. I nodded with a slight smile on my face. He breathed a sigh and nodded again. "Alright," he said, "You can use my room if you like."

I nodded and headed toward the bedroom. I closed the door behind me. I set down the bag and pulled out my brush. I quickly ran it through my hair a few times. I took a shaky intake of breath before stripping out of my dress and under dress.

I pulled on the robe. The robe was see-through, lined with black lace. My breasts and the area between my legs were hidden by blue flowers sewn into the robe. The waist was wrapped with a black satin ribbon with a pink flower. The robe fanned out slightly around my thighs. I stared into the mirror for a few minutes. I was dead nervous and, truthfully, was actually thinking about chickening out. I finally picked up the necklace and put it around my neck.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I walked slowly toward the door and turned the knob with shaky hands. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Edward. He was busy sharpening a piece of charcoal in a small chair. His head shot up in my direction at the sound of the door. I heard his intake of breath as I carefully walked out.

I was feeling a bit more confident now. I smiled a little. He smiled back crookedly. Not the smile I had loved, this one was just nervous. I wondered if I felt braver than he felt. I smiled a bit more, "The last thing I need, is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. I trust that I am putting my faith into a good artist?" He smiled at me.

I grinned, "Then I expect to get what I want." I took a step back and unwound the ribbon around my waist. I hesitantly pulled back the robe and let it drop to the ground around my feet. Edward fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. When the robe was off, all he did was stare for a few moments. I suddenly became worried, was he repulsed by how I looked?

I bit my lip. Edward finally took a deep breath and pointed to a small couch that he had arranged. "Ok," he said nervously, "Go lie on the bed, err, the couch."

I swallowed hard before making my way to the couch. I lie down slowly and put my head back against the pillows. The diamond was very heavy and seemed to drag me down. It was cold as it lay on my chest. I arranged my arms in different positions, "Tell me when to-"

"Wait," he cut me off, "Put your arm back the way it was. Put your left arm over your head." I did as he told me and I bit my lip for the millionth time. He studied me for a moment, "Okay, put your other hand by your face." I raised my hand and lay it where he told me.

"Now," he said, "head down." I tilted my head and he sighed in satisfaction. "Alright, eyes on me. Keep them on me. And try to, stay still." I smiled a little.

Edward took another deep breath and peaked up at me. He studied me for a moment before he began to draw. I watched him closely as his hand made gentle swaying motions across the paper. He was concentrating hard and would glance up at me every few seconds. "So serious," I mocked, trying to imitate his voice. He smiled at me for a second before he continued to draw.

I spent a while just watching him sketch. He would always look at my face or the position of my arms. But after a while his eyes started to move down my body and I knew that he started to sketch my breasts the way that his eyes would not look at me as long. I smiled in amusement. "It wouldn't be so hard to believe that you were blushing Mr. Big Artiste," I said. I scowled at me and I laughed, "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

He scowled pointedly, "He does landscapes. Just lie still."

"Sorry," I said, taking a deep breath to steady myself. "No laughing," he reminded me.

He continued to sketch me and I concentrated on his topaz eyes. My confidence had returned and I had started breathing normally again, my heartbeat slowing down. After a while, he looked up and exhaled, looking pleased. He smiled at me, "Alright, you can move now."

I smiled back, a little embarrassed, and quickly grabbed my robe, covering myself. Edward made a few last minute details on the drawing as I walked up. He finally dated it, 'April 14, 1912' and signed it EC. HE closed the folder and held it up to me. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled and leaned forward. He kissed me with exaggerated passion. I tried to pull the folder away, but he held tight refusing to let the kiss end. I laughed against his lips.

-----

Review!!!


	14. Cargo Hold

**_Important!: _Lots of lemons! Rated M! If you do not wish to read any lemons, there will be a warning printed below. This is my first shot at a lemon, so let me know what you guys think. I expect reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

----------------------------------------------------

I quickly stepped back into Edward's room. I happily brushed my hair and put on a fresh coat of make-up. I stripped out of my robe and put it back in my bag. I pulled out one of the less-elaborate dresses I owned. It was a v-neck with a crème colored lace bodice. The bottom was pale pink satin. The dress hugged my waist with a pink ribbon that tied in the back.

I slipped it on and finally took off the dreaded necklace. I couldn't believe how heavy it was. My neck was already aching, and I had been lying down most of the time. I grasped it in my hand and slipped into my shoes. They were ballet shoes, comfortable and easy to run in. I smiled and walked out of the room. Edward waited by the fireplace like he always did. Once he saw me, I was in his arms before I could even blink, "Hello, love. You look nice," he commented. I blushed, "It's not much. But it will do, I suppose."

He leaned down and kissed me lovingly on the lips. In the middle of our kiss, I heard a knock at the door. Edward pulled away with a slight growl of irritation that made me grin in amusement.

I small voice was sounded behind the door, "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. But I was sent here by a Mr. and Mrs. Swan. They say their daughter has gone missing and informed me to check here."

I instantly stiffened and looked up to meet Edward's wide eyes. He pressed a finger to his lips to signal me to keep quiet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the next room. I heard the front door start to open and we quickly sped up. We hurriedly slipped out of the side door. Once we were safely in the hall, we looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

I suddenly heard the door open behind me and turned to look over my shoulder, Edward doing the same. A man with pale blonde hair and washed out blue eyes came through the side door **(Wow, I wonder who that is)**. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and Edward pulled me along a little faster, trying to stay unnoticed. After a few seconds, I looked behind me again. The man was following us. We were caught. "Run!" I laughed.

Edward grabbed my hand again and pulled me down a side hallway. There were people everywhere, so he ran at a human speed. I was laughing hysterically when I heard the man start to give chase behind us. I was running as fast as I could. Finally we made it to the elevators. The only elevator on our floor was starting to close its doors. "Wait, wait!" we yelled. Edward and I pushed ourselves into the elevator and closed the metal doors.

"Press it, press down!" I yelled at the man with the lever. The elevator started to move and I looked up. The man had caught up and banged on the metal doors in frustration. I smiled and held up my little finger. Edward burst into laughter beside me. "Bye!" I called.

We made it to the bottom floor and the two of us jumped out. Edward ushered me quickly down some stairs. We accidently bumped into different people as we ran. We finally ran through a small door and into the third-class cabin area. We stopped as I gasped for breath leaning on the wall. Edward looked up, never better, "Are you alright?" I laughed again.

"Geez, he's like a cop this guy," he laughed as he looked through the small door window. "I think he was," I said. I looked out the window to see the man run down the stairs. He was still following us? Man, this guy was persistent. "Go!" I yelled.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me down a random hallway. I screamed when we met a dead end. "No! Back here!" laughed Edward and he quickly opened a door a few feet back. "Hurry!" I yelled as I ran inside. Edward followed and closed the door behind him. He locked the door.

We were in some small room with a large water heater that hissed loudly. I held my hands over my ears while Edward didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Now what?" I asked over the screaming machine. There was a small opened latch in the ground with a ladder going down. Red light, heat, and smoke poured from the opening making the room hot." Edward grabbed my hand, his skin feeling especially icy, and started to climb down the ladder pulling my behind him.

After a short decent Edward hopped off a few feet from the ground and I jumped off into his arms. He set me on the ground effortlessly. There were workmen everywhere loading coal into the ship's large boilers. "OI!" yelled a voice and we turned to see one of the workman standing in front of us, "What are you two doing down here? You aren't supposed to be here!"

I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand. I started to run down the large hallway with Edward following. I was laughing and Edward yelled to the workmen as we passed, "Keep going'! Don't mind us; you're doing a great job!"

We reached the end of the room and Edward opened a large metal door. He led me through. I was scratching my bare skin a little from the large amount of heat from the boiler room. There were boxes and crates everywhere. I large sign next to the door read, 'Cargo Hold'.

"Wow, check this out," said Edward. I looked over as we weaved our way through the maze of crates. A car was strapped down to the center of the floor. We walked up as we both admired it. I grinned and walked up to the back door, "Ahem," I coughed. Edward snapped his head back to me and smiled before his face turned into mock seriousness.

He walked over politely opened the door, offering out his hand. I took it and climbed into the back seat, "Thank You." Edward shut the door behind me. He was in the front seat before I could blink. I pushed down the glass divider and leaned forward on my arms. Edward honked the horn and I giggled behind him. "Where to, Miss?" he asked. I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear, "To the starts."

He looked back at me with a smiled and I grabbed his arms, trying to pull him into the backseat. Of course that was impossible, but realizing what I wanted he crawled backward into the seat. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me, using his free hand to play with my fingers. We just stared into each other's eyes, not speaking. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. After a few minutes of us kissing like this, an idea came to mind. I slowly let my hands travel up and down his chest before starting to unbutton his shirt.

He turned very still and his hands clamped over my wrists. I didn't move, I didn't even dare to breathe. Edward pulled away to look into my face, disappointment written all over it, "Bella, no." He was stern and his eyes were hard.

He released my wrists, "Why not?" I breathed. He took my hands in his, softly this time, "Bella, you know what I am." I nodded, "I don't care."

He sighed, "You have no idea how incredibly breakable you are. I could hurt you," he said quietly. I looked up into his eyes, "Edward, I don't care. I don't care what you are, I know the risks. But if it meant being with you, I would take them."

He smiled sadly, "What would your parents say?" he pointed out. I shook my head, "I couldn't care less about what they thought anymore."

He studied me for a moment, conflict clear in his eyes. I grabbed one of his pale hands and brought it to my lips, kissing each finger lightly. He just watched me, unspeaking. I finally looked up at him with all of the love I could muster, "Put your hands on me, Edward."

**(If you are one of those people who DO NOT like lemons.**** Very, very lemony!!**** You can stop reading here.)**

I pulled down his hand and lay it on my breast. He was instantly kissing me. He kissed me more fiercely than ever before. His hands moved to my back, lightly rubbing circles. He pushed me down with immeasurable force onto the seat. I traced my tongue on his bottom lip and he moaned, his tongue darting out to meet mine. I opened my mouth inviting him in. My heart was beating at an unimaginable speed as my excitement grew.

I knew Edward was excited too, I could feel it, against my leg. I slid my leg up between his and rubbed the inside of my thigh over his erection over and over again. He moaned into my mouth. His hands impatiently moved to my shoulders and pulled back the sleeves. He gently pulled my dress down. It was off of my body in a matter of seconds, leaving me in my under dress. I opened my eyes for a fraction of a second and saw that his coat and shirt had been stripped off.

I ran my hands over his perfectly chiseled chest. My body temperature was rising and my breathing was coming out in short gasps. I breathed in Edward's cool breath. His hands went up the bottom of my under dress and gently pulled it over my head. I was left naked beneath him. My body was burning up and when I glanced down, Edward's pants and shoes had disappeared.

I quickly kicked off my own shoes. Edward kissed down my neck and back up to my lips. He licked my lower lip and brought his hands up to my breasts. I moaned loudly as he stroked me, making circles and gently pinching my peaks. His mouth left mine and traveled down. I moaned and gasped for breath as I felt his tongue flick out to lick a hardened nipple. He breathed his arctic breath on it, driving me insane with pleasure. He brought one in to suck while his hand gently messaged the other. "Edward!"I screamed his name for the first time. He sucked hard on my breasts and my breath came out ragged and fast.

Both of his hands moved downwards, rubbing up and down my thighs. The feeling was amazing. My body burned with anticipation. Then his head started to move downwards and my breath caught. He hesitated for a moment, looking up at me. All I could exhale was a small, encouraging moan.

He smiled slightly and spread my legs open wide before moving closer. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue darted out to lick me. His tongue licked me again and I felt his tongue gently slide into me. I was screaming his name over and over as his tongue pumped in and out of me. I moaned as me body climbed higher and higher. One hand was pleasurably rubbing the inside of my thigh while the other moved to rub my clit with his cold thumb. His tongue pumped deeper and faster into me. I cried out as I orgasmed.

My breathing was coming out so fast, I wondered if I was hyperventilating. But he wasn't done yet. Once I had recovered, his mouth moved to my clit. I squealed in surprise and moaned when he started to lick me again. He gently wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. My back arched and I screamed. He was sucking furiously and perfectly. His hand moved as he ran his fingertips over my sensitive points. I shifted closer, trying to get the message across, and he entered a finger into me.

He pumped into me hard and deep while his tongue swirled around my clit. I screamed his name as my body orgasmed a second time.

My breathing was heavier than it was before when he finally brought his lips back to mine. I got an idea and pressed against his chest. He rolled onto his back so that I was on top. I kissed him long and deep before I started to kiss down his chest. He moaned as I traveled downward. I grabbed his member in my hands and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I placed my lips over the head and sucked hard and fast, savoring the flavor. Edward moaned loudly. "Bella!" he screamed.

I brought my hand and pumped his shaft as I sucked. It was amazing how much pleasure I could feel just from pleasuring him. His fingers knotted in my hair and I moved my hands to his balls, still pumping him. "Bella!" he screamed again. I sucked each hard and deep and squeezed his shaft hard. He moaned. I brought my mouth back to his head and brought my tongue to his slit, pressing inside. He gasped and started to scream my name over and over. I brought his entire member into my mouth and sucked hard, running my tongue around him and gently nibbling with my teeth.

He moaned and came into my mouth. I was almost surprised that there was no release. I moved back up to his mouth and kissed him again. He flipped me over so that he was on top. "I love you, Bella," he breathed. "I love you, Edward," I said back.

He positioned himself at my entrance. He kissed me again, long and slow. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "It will hurt," he reminded me. I kissed him again, "I don't care. I love you, Edward."

He put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck. "Hold onto me," he whispered into my ear. I gripped his upper arms tightly, not so much as making an indent in his skin. He enveloped my mouth with his again as he slid forward. The feeling was incredible! The feeling of him inside me. He reached my barrier and I quickly prepared myself. He broke through with a quick thrust and I gasped in pain into his mouth. He stopped all of his motion accept for his lips. I kissed him harder, "Do it, Edward!" I whispered into his ear.

He pulled me closer and slide back out. He thrust into me again, making us both moan in pure ecstasy. He began to go faster and faster, harder and harder. We moaned into each other's mouths and I began to meet each of his thrusts with a thrust of my own. My hand flew up to the foggy windows, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. My hand clenched slightly on the window before falling back down. My body was burning up to an infinite degree and I started to sweat. He thrust deeper and deeper until we were screaming each other's names. My body climbed higher, taking Edward with me.

I was so close. I screamed his name, "Edward!" It sent us both over the edge. "Bella!" he yelled.

His head fell onto my shoulder in exhaustion. One of my hands moved to tangle in the hair on his neck. I was soaked with sweat, and he being so close made him wet too.

**(For those of you who stopped reading, it is safe to read now.)**

After we caught our breath, he pulled his head up to look into my eyes. We were both breathing harshly. I felt him shake and I ran my hand over his neck, "You're trembling," I said quietly. He smiled at me. "Don't worry," he breathed, "I'll be alright." He leaned forward and gently kissed me without much energy.

I kissed him back before leaning up to kiss his forehead. I pulled his head down so it rested on my chest and comfortingly ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you," I said. He brought one hand to his mouth and kissed it from his position on my chest, "I love you more," he said. I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

-----

Well, I hope you guys liked it, whether you read the lemon or not. So review, my good people.


	15. The Sinking

**Hey, guys. I know it has been a while since I updated and I am so sorry. But I just got finished with mid-term exams so the updates should be coming a bit faster. Ugh, a lot of work went into this chapter. Like every chapter, but whatever. Anyway, I know some of you were kind of mad how I made Charlie and Renee act so mean to Bella when they found Edward and her together. But I needed some excuse for Bella to be able to leave them and choose Edward instead. Well, a lot of things happen in this chapter, so try to keep up with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward held my hand gently as we finally made our way up to the top deck. He pulled me out into the open; there was no light except for a few lanterns further away. The weather remained cloudy, there was no moon nor were there stars. But neither of us cared.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back passionately. He pulled away all too soon. We spent an immeasurable amount of time just staring into each other's eyes. I took a breath and grudgingly broke the comfortable silence, "Edward, when the ship docks… I'm getting off with you."

Edward's face held both surprise and disapproval, "Bella," he began quietly, his hands wrapping around my waist; "you and I both know how much I would love that. But you can't just leave your parents, Bella. You are already pushing your luck as much as it is. Your parents are probably worried and you will need to go back to them soon."

I knew my face portrayed hurt because he kissed me softly again and rested his forehead against mine. He smiled softly, "Silly, Bella. This doesn't mean that I won't be with you. I will always be with you, but you can't just run away from your family." I smiled and hugged myself closer to him, "But what if after I go back, my parents forbid me to see you. I don't know where I will go once I get off this ship. I'm afraid, Edward, that I'll never see you again."

He ran his fingers through my hair, "We'll figure something out," he promised consolingly. I smiled to myself and we drifted back into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. "Bella," he whispered softly. He opened his mouth to say more, but was never able to. The ship suddenly jerked violently and I fell back. Edward caught me just in time before my head could smash against the deck. He seemed to have no problem keeping his balance and pulled me to his chest tightly.

I gripped his shirt as the ship shook and I cried out in fright. Edward squeezed me to him and looked around anxiously, searching for some kind of excuse for the shuddering ship. I was thankful for Edward's vampire strength; otherwise I was sure I would be on the ground again. I suddenly heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I slowly turned my head and gasped. The ship still shook as we passed a giant mountain of ice.

Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching sound and I covered my ears with another cry. Edward held me to his side and pulled me backward away from the monstrous iceberg. The pole to the crow's-nest hit a chunk of ice and large pieces the size of cinderblocks fell onto the deck right where we had been standing moments before.

Tears ran down my cheeks and my eyes widened. There was a cracking sound coming from high above us and I was terrified that larger chunks of ice would fall right on top of us. Time seemed to stop as the ship grinded its way past the iceberg.

Finally, the shuddering ceased and all became quiet again. The mountain faded away into the distance, but my grip didn't loosen, neither did Edward's. After a few moments, dozens of people started to appear on deck. Some just looked around in amazement at all of the ice while others ran to the railing to get a better look at the iceberg disappearing into the distance.

Edward gently took my hands and loosened my grip slightly before holding my face close to his, "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. I breathed in a shuddering breath and nodded. Edward stood motionless for a few moments before his gaze turned fearfully toward the bridge where crewmen were frantically running down the stairs in different directions.

Edward turned back to me and kissed me, which took me by surprise. He pulled away and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Come on," he said seriously. My arms encircled his waist as I pulled myself closer to him. He rushed me inside and toward the main staircase. I was still too frightened to make sense of where he was taking me. We finally made it to the bottom of the first level and I spotted Carlisle and Esme rushing towards us.

They didn't seem frightened. Why would they need to be? They weren't in any real danger. But they still remained deathly serious. "Edward," Carlisle greeted him quickly and threw a slight smile in my direction to acknowledge me hurriedly before his attention turned back to Edward, "We need to talk," he said.

Edward listened to something in his head before nodding and turning toward me. "Bella, Esme is going to take you down to my stateroom. I'll be there as soon as I can." Esme smiled down at me caringly but I flinched away toward Edward, "No, I don't want to leave."

Edward kissed my forehead, "I won't be long, I promise. But you need to go."

Esme made a move to grab my hand but I jumped away and buried my face in Edward's shoulder, "No!" I yelled, panicking. Edward released my grip on him and kissed me on the lips before his face turned hard, "Go, Bella." There was no mistaking the commanding authority in his voice and I started to cry again as Esme put her arm around my shoulders and started to pull me to the elevators. Edward turned his attention immediately to Carlisle.

"It's alright, dear," Esme said while she rubbed my back comfortingly. I leaned into her, grateful for the comfort.

We reached Edward's stateroom in only five minutes. We sat on the couch and stayed silent for a while. Esme rubbed my back to comfort me but didn't speak. I waited anxiously for the door to open to announce Edward's return.

Right after that thought, the door slowly opened. I jumped up expecting Edward, but a steward made his way into the room instead. He smiled to us, "Excuse me madams, but I have come to inform you to quickly put your lifebelts on and head up to the boat deck. No need for worry, just a precaution. He left, but kept the door wide open. There were people outside hurrying down the hallway toward the stairs.

I closed my eyes in disappointment before I felt a pair of ice cold arms encircle my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up into my love's eyes. I smiled in relief and buried my face in his jacket.

Edward kissed the top of my head and wordlessly led me into his bedroom. He reached up into the top shelf of the closet and pulled out a lifejacket. Before I could protest, he was buckling it around me. He still hadn't said a word and his face was hard as he led me back into the main room. Neither he nor Carlisle and Esme wore lifejackets. They didn't really need them.

I sharply grabbed Edward's arm and he turned to face me. "What's going on?" I asked. "I know something bad has happened, I can see it in your eyes. Please, just tell me."

He sighed and pulled me into his cold embrace. Carlisle and Esme left the room, mentioning that they would meet us on the boat deck. Edward pulled away after only a few moments. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to you," he said. I nodded for him to continue. He looked deep into my eyes, "The ship will sink. All of this will be at the bottom of the ocean in at least two hours."

My eyes widened as I let that sink in. There were only about two dozen lifeboats on this ship. And there had to be over two thousand passengers. Oh god, what had happened? I looked up and saw Edward's jaw was clenched. "There's more," I stated.

He nodded. "There is someone on the ship," he began forcefully, "yesterday, one of the crewmen was found dead in the one of the boiler rooms. We know when it is one of us. I don't know how, but there is a vampire on the ship. How he got past us, I have no idea. But a few hours ago, Carlisle went to speak with Charlie and Renee. Just to let them know that you were alright. He found that one's scent in your bedroom. Which only means one thing: he's looking for you."

My breath flowed out roughly and the room swam. I started to panic and Edward hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry, Bella. It's alright. I'm sorry. I won't ever let him touch you. You are safe with me," he whispered frantically, desperately trying to calm me down.

There was a knock on the doorframe and a steward poked his head in, "I'm so sorry to rush you, sir, but you and the lady must be getting up to the deck now." Edward released me and rushed back into his room. I followed slowly and stood in the doorway. Edward grabbed one of his coats and rushed to my bag at vampire speed, shoving a few of my belongings into the pockets. He was behind me in the next second, slipping it onto me.

He shoved a few small bobbles of his own into his own pockets from his dresser and was by me again before I could blink. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out into the hall. Edward pulled me down the hall while trying to dodge people running toward the deck.

We made it up the stairs and in the main staircase. The change was strange, the hallway had been panicky and anxious, and the main staircase was calm with the band playing nearby. Edward pulled me out onto the deck. There were barely any people outside, the cold air made me shiver violently.

The lifeboats were only just starting to be put into their stations. "Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and came face to face with my parents. I stared at them in surprise and Renee suddenly threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, not quite sure what I was supposed to do. Edward backed away slightly, but never relinquished his hold on my waist. I saw Charlie give him a dirty, hateful look. I wouldn't doubt that he blamed Edward for this whole situation of me having run away.

Renee released me, "Oh, Bella, I was so worried. Come now, we need to get into the boat."

There was a call of, "Women and children only," from the nearest boat. I turned around and saw that many people had come outside and were patiently waiting for a boat. My mother grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the boat. I pulled myself free of her grasp, but to my shock Edward pushed me from behind to follow my mother. I looked up at him and he motioned for me to follow. He urged me forward until I was by my mother.

The steward was helping Renee board the boat. Once she was inside, she turned to me, "Get into the boat, Bella."

I stared at her for a moment and tried to back away, but Edward prevented me from doing so. His hands grabbed my waist from behind and pushed me forward, "Bella," he said quietly, "Get in the boat." I whipped my head around and stared at him, his eyes were calm, but his posture was tense. "No!" I cried out. He only pushed me forward again, more toward the boat, "Go, Bella, it's alright. I'll be fine, you know I will be."

That wasn't what I was worried about. I turned around and was in time to see my parents exchange a quick glance. Charlie smirked and I knew what would happen. If I got in the boat with Renee, I would never see Edward again. Renee and Charlie would take me away. I would be a prisoner once more. I threw my arms around Edward and cried into his shirt. He held me tightly before pushing me away again.

In my desperate need for escape, I wasn't thinking rationally. I unexpectedly pulled away from Edward's grasp and ran. "Bella!" he called after me. He wouldn't be able to catch me with his vampire speed; there were too many people around. I dodged the many people and I heard Renee screaming my name. "Lower away!" someone yelled and I faintly heard the boat start to lower toward the water. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran.

I ran as fast as I could and ran into a dark door. I immediately recognized it as the library. I ran down the aisles and hid behind one of shelves. I felt absolutely horrible, I had made a mistake. But I couldn't bear being away from Edward. It was only a matter of time before he found me. So I just sat there in the dark and cried.

After a minute or so, a velvet soft voice sounded beside me, "Bella." I turned and saw Edward leaning in front of me; I had never seen him angrier. But he threw his arms around me and I sobbed against his shoulder.

He pulled away, "What were you thinking Bella? What!" Then he pressed his lips to mine, and I couldn't care less about what I had done, I was with Edward now. Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed me passionately. I was vaguely aware of him reaching into his pocket. "Isabella Swan," he whispered against my lips, "will you be my wife?"

I looked down and gasped. In his hand was a small black box, open, with a ring in the center. It was a gold band with three small gems in the center: Diamond, Topaz, and Alexandrite. I broke down again as soon as I saw it. "Yes," I gasped out. He slipped the ring onto my finger and despite myself and started to laugh as he held me close to him.

In the middle of our happy moment, Edward stiffened and I was suddenly on my feet. He stood in front of me in a protective stance and I heard his low growl. "What is it?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer. But I saw a shape detach itself from the shadows. I knew by the pale skin and red eyes that it was a vampire.

-----

**_DUN DUN DUN! _**Well, I hope you liked it. I really really really appreciate all of the reviews, keep them coming guys! A pic of the ring is in my profile. Review!


	16. What now?

**Ahhhhhh! This is one of the bigger climax of the story. Wow, I was practically flying across the keyboard with this one. It was very intense. Well, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Edward growled menacingly, "She's mine," he said through clenched teeth. The vampire smiled, posture at ease, and crossed his arms. He smiled slightly, "No matter. Would you care to share? That is my only offer. Either way, I am very thirsty and have been searching for this one all evening. Either you take half, or I take all."

Edward hissed and backed up. My back was pressed against a shelf and Edward's back pressed gently against my stomach, hiding me from view as much as possible. "You will not touch her, James," Edward growled in warning. The vampire, James, stopped in surprise. He scrutinized us for a moment. Then his smile turned into a sneer, "You care for her? She is no meal?" Edward hissed again and reached behind himself to grab my hand tightly.

James laughed in amusement. His eyes were wild, "Well, what a surprise. I have not seen one of our kind fall in love with a human for many years. This should be fun." Then he dropped into a crouch. Edward let go of my hand and copied his position. Then in the next instant they were gone.

I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped to the floor. I opened my eyes again and glanced around frantically. At first there was no sign of them. I looked around in anxiety before the shelf beside me all but exploded. James was thrown through the shelves and slammed against the wall in front of me. I cried out, startled, and started to crawl away backwards. He caught sight of my pitiful form and smiled again. He lunged for me before being thrown sideways, bowled over by Edward.

I screamed and covered my eyes. Edward and James were circling each other. They would slash out and lunge at each other every few moments. I hid behind a nearby bookcase and peaked out, watching as the fight continued. They continued to circle like a game of wits, waiting for one to make a mistake. Edward growled and jumped to the side as James aimed for his neck. He grabbed James from behind and threw him headfirst against the wall. Edward turned to me with frantic eyes, "Go, Bella! Run!" That was all he was able to choke out before he was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground.

James smiled victoriously and opened his jaws wide, showing his razor sharp teeth, and started to lean down toward Edward's neck as he desperately tried to wreath out from under him. "No!" I cried. James looked up for a fraction of a second to grin pleasantly at me, mockingly. That was all the time Edward needed before their positions were switched. James roared in frustration and anger. Edward turned to me again, "Damn it, Bella, run!"

I Watched as Edward's grip tightened on James and I heard a horrible crunching and ripping sound. James cried out in agonized pain and I cried out, horrified. Edward didn't even glance up. I couldn't move. I dropped into a crouch and covered my ears. Then, there was a new voice. It came from outside the doors. "Oi! All passengers to the boat decks, now!" There was the sound of someone fumbling with the door handle.

I turned back and Edward and James glared at each other with pure hatred before separating. James melted back into the shadows while Edward scooped me up and pressed me against a shadowed wall.

The door opened and three men walked into darkness, "Bloody hell, what happened here?" one exclaimed. Edward pressed himself to me, front to front, his arms on either side of my head. I clutched myself to his chest and tried to keep quiet. After a few moments, Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, "We need to move. Keep quiet."

He then scooped me up bridal-style and backed away. I buried my face into his shoulder. Edward walked to another door in the back of the room. He silently opened it, slipped us through, and then closed it again.

It was a large stairwell. The only place to go was down. There were no hallways or staircase leading up. If we stayed we would be caught. Edward cursed under his breath before urging me forward, "Keep moving," he said gently. I started down the stairs. I still shook from the incident in the library and tripped every few steps, but Edward caught me each time.

I stopped a few steps above the bottom and gasped. The hallway was completely flooded, about waist deep. Edward scooped me up bridal style and jumped in, the cold water did not bother his already cold skin. But some of the water sloshed up onto me and I squealed in surprise. It was so cold. It was like ice, colder than ice. It had only touched my skin for a moment and my skin was already slightly numb.

Edward held me up higher so that the water wouldn't reach me and started down the hallway. I held onto him tight, "Why did you let him go?" I asked.

Edward scowled, "We can't be seen by humans. Even if one of us had finished the fight, our existence would have been discovered by those men. And I am quite sure that would not settle well with the Volturi."

I nodded. I remembered Edward talk of the Volturi before. He had explained their purpose and their rules in one of our conversations about vampires. The only way to kill a vampire was to rip him to pieces and burn the remains. And setting a fire on an already sinking ship did not seem like common sense. But if James had been just torn up and left, the men would have found his remains. That would not be good either.

Edward walked down a hallway to his left where the water was not so deep. "Where are we? Where are we going?" He didn't meet my gaze, "We are in third class cabins. We're looking for stairs to get back up on deck," he said simply.

I nodded. I looked behind us and noticed in shock that the water was slowly rising, like it was following us. There was a sudden roar and the ship shook slightly. I gasped and Edward stopped, holding me tightly. The lights flickered and all went silent as they went out. It was pitching dark. There was a large rumbling that echoed through the walls and the ship shuddered again. I took in gasping breaths in panic. Edward tucked my head under his chin and started to move forward again as the lights flickered back on.

Edward turned another corner. At the end of the hallway was a pair of double doors. They were both locked, but the sign said 'Stairwell to A deck'. Edward let out a sigh of relief and set me on my feet. The water was up to my knees, but I kept silent. We ran at human speed to the doors. Edward suddenly stopped a few feet away and scrutinized the doors. I thought nothing of it. I walked forward, not noticing the trickle of water that started to fall over the top cracks of the doors. "No, Bella!" Edward roared, but it was too late.

I unlatched the lock and the doors flew open, knocking me right in the head. I was immediately hit by a wall of hard, freezing water. I tried to scream, but my lungs sucked in nothing but saltwater. I was flung backward down the hallway as the torrent of water came relentlessly.

Edward was unprepared for the sudden torrent and was pushed off of his feet as well. My arms and legs flailed in the water in desperation. My lungs burned and I couldn't tell which way was up or down.

My head finally hit the surface. I was being rushed down the hallway by the current of the water. I gasped and sputtered for air before I was sucked down again. I clawed at the walls in vein before I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. I reached out and clung to Edward as he pulled me back up to the surface. Edward grabbed a railing on the wall. He clung to me tight as he tried to prevent losing me again. I looked up and saw a staircase. "Go!" Edward yelled. I grabbed at the railing and at the pipes lining the ceiling to help me along. The water was only about three feet from the ceiling by now. I started to gasp for air and the growing current slowed me down. Edward pushed my back from behind until I was able to walk up the stairs.

I pulled myself up and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Edward was right behind me, drenched wet as was I.

I reached the top of the stairs and was met by a gate. "No!" I cried and shook the iron bars, willing them to unlock. I was freezing from head to toe, colder than I had ever felt in my life. But I didn't even notice compared to the situation. We were trapped and the water was rising. Fast.

Edward could survive this, but I couldn't I was a human.

Edward came up behind me. I glanced behind him and saw that the water was already halfway up the stairs. Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side. He grabbed the bars and crushed them into scrap metal in seconds. In the stress of the moment, I had forgotten his vampire strength.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and quickly pulled me forward as the water reached our ankles. We were met by another set of stairs directly across from us and started to climb. Edward scooped me up and cradled me to his chest and ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

We finally reached the top. The sign by the stairs said 'B deck'. Thank god, we were almost there. I noticed that the hallways were starting to slant dramatically. Edward had to keep a bracing stance to keep from falling over.

We ran up one more set of stairs before coming to an iron locked doors. Edward quickly broke the lock and we were immediately standing in the middle of chaos. People were running back in forth in panicked screams. Edward set me down and wrapped his arm around my waist again. He closed the door behind us and pulled me to the side. His eyes roved over me frantically, "Are you alright?" he asked.

I was cold all over, like I was still sitting in ice. And my head still hurt from where the door hit me. But it wasn't like there was anything I could do about it now. I shook my head, "I'm fine."

Edward grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I was sure it would leave bruises, but I kissed him back fervently. Edward broke the kiss and pulled me into a tight embrace, "God, I thought I had lost you," he whispered shakily.

I buried my face in his shoulder. He pulled away and pulled me by the waist higher up the ship, "We need to get higher."

I glanced around and noticed with sudden clarity that this was the place where I had almost fallen over the railing, the first day we had met. Tears flooded my eyes as I watched the spot slowly sink below the water as we ran along with a crowd of people. I looked further up the ship. There were mobs of people crowded around the only boat left that was ready to lower. People were punching and fighting towards it as the stewards tried their best to keep them back. Gunshots rang out in the air and Edward hurried my quicker past the mobs.

The ship was already halfway into the water and started to tilt more and more. I turned to my left and cried out. It was Elna, clutching onto a hysterically sobbing Selena. They were frantically trying to reach the boat as it started to lower toward the water. I made a move to rush toward them, but Edward restrained me.

"No," he said regretfully, "we need to keep moving."

Tears ran down my cheeks as we passed them. They didn't even notice us. They were too busy pleading with the steward to stop the boat, but he was ignoring them. The boat shuddered again and I sobbed into Edward's shoulder. The boat shook violently and there came a cracking sound deep inside the ship. Oh God, what now?

-----

_Wow! _Intense! I know that some of it may have gotten a little confusing. Also, an issue with the library. For those people who have reminded me that the library was in the back of the ship, not the front, I know. But that seemed like the perfect place to have the big fight. I mean think about it, would it have been more edge on your seat in the library or the post office? I mean, come on. So, in this story the library is in the front of the ship. Well, leave reviews everyone! Constructive critisism not minded!


	17. The Final Moments

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed and all of my documents were deleted, grrrrr! So I had to start from scratch again, but its finally done. Here is the 17th chapter. I hope you like! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

Edward rushed me up the slanting decks of the ship. People screamed in fright as the water started to flow over the sides and wash people over the deck. Edward was able to walk faster than human speed, unnoticed in the horrible panic.

He always kept a tight hand around my waist. I had my arms around his waist. I looked behind me and found that the water was rushing up the deck at an alarming rate. People were not able to run fast enough away from it, sliding into the water from the uneven ground.

Edward had to grab the railings to help pull us up higher. Before long we were at the back of the ship. It was extremely crowded as people rushed up the last set of stairs. "Here," Edward said frantically as he placed me in front of the steps. I started to climb, him right behind me. We reached the top and I was pushed forward to the back. I grabbed the rail as my feet started to slide from under me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and grabbed the rails. He pressed himself against me to make sure that I would not fall. My whole body shook in panic as I looked over the railings under the lantern and watched the ship climb hundreds of feet up from the water. My knuckles were white from me holding onto the bars so hard.

I looked around me and saw a woman clutching a small child to her chest as she clung to the back of the ship. She cried miserably and tried her best to console the child, who had a blank face from shock. Edward pressed himself tighter against me and rested his chin on my shoulder, "its okay, Bella," he tried to reassure me.

I hadn't realized until now that tears were streaming down my face. My body shook violently. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, "its okay," he said again. All I needed was to hear his voice. It did little comfort but it let me know that he was with me. He started to slowly rock us in our awkward position, clutching desperately to the rail. "We'll make it, Bella. I swear to you. When we get out of here, I will never leave you. We will be married and we will be happy and I will love you forever." His body shook for a moment and I wondered if he was crying. Not with tears, as close to crying as he could come.

Of course he was going to make it, but was I? He was only afraid that I wouldn't make it. I unlocked one hand and brought it to overlap his tightly. I turned my head so that my face was touching his and kissed his forehead tenderly.

The ship shook again and suddenly jerked up higher from the water. I cried out in surprise and looked around in surprise as we were all but dangling in the air. There was a large crackling sound and then we were plunged into darkness. The lights went out after a flicker and there was no light. My breathing came quick in panic.

I felt Edward hold me tightly; his head left my neck as he looked around him. He was still able to see due to his heightened sense of sight, but I could only see black. There wasn't even a bit of moonlight to allow enough light for me to make out any shapes.

The ship creaked and groaned and suddenly started to sway. The constant screams of the many people grew louder from the absence of the lamps. Then there was an eruption of yells as the ship swayed violently. There was a giant cracking sound that hurt my ears. "Hang on!" yelled Edward and he clutched me to his chest so tightly that I could barely breathe. Then the cracking sound became so loud that I screamed in pain as my ears screeched. The ship had broken in two and we suddenly plummeted downward; I screamed in fright as we fell.

I listened to the screams around us as the ship reached the water. There were horrible screams from below us as people were crushed in the water from the massive hull. I cried out and clutched to Edward. The landing in the water was so great that the water from the splash had climbed all the way up the ship and had drenched me again.

The ship rocked for a moment before it started to swiftly climb back up toward the sky faster than before. The ship was going up so fast that before I could register how fast it was going up, we were already dangling vertically.

I felt Edward's body leave mine and I hugged the railing to my chest, "No!" I screamed. But I immediately felt his arms wrap around me from up above. "Give me your hand!" he yelled. I reached out blindly in the darkness and he pulled me up. He hulled me onto the side of the railing as the ship became directly vertical to the water, standing straight up into the air.



The ship suddenly went quite and held very still. The screams of all of the people around us were frantic as they tried their best to find something to hold onto in the dark. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly to hold me in place.

The ship still didn't move as we sat there. Somehow, I wished that we would just fall already, the suspense seemed almost worse than the sinking itself. I knew that these could be my last few moments and squeezed my eyes shut. Edward was breathing heavily and clutching onto me with as much might as I could handle.

He pressed his cheek to mine and I squeezed his hand. He nuzzled my face, "This is it," he said in a small voice.

The ship suddenly jerked and started to sink downward. I could tell by the movements that it was sinking slowly. My eyes snapped open in the darkness. Edward grabbed my hand and braced himself, "This is it!" he said again, "The suction of the ship is going to suck us down. No matter what happens, keep kicking. And don't let go of my hand!" I nodded in silence as I heard the water coming closer. Edward squeezed my hand tightly, "We're going to make it, Bella! Take a deep breath when I count to three."

I nodded again and listened as the gurgling of the sea was practically right on top of us. "Ready?" Edward yelled. I shook in fright, "I trust you!" I answered back.

"One, two, three!" he yelled. He sucked in no breath, but I pulled in as much air as my lungs could handle before I felt freezing water engulf me.

I kicked in the water and flailed frantically, trying to get to the surface. Edward still held my hand but that was all that I could feel of him, it was as though the ocean was trying to pull us apart. There was a large gurgling and a mass of air bubbles hit me full force from below. My hand slipped from Edward's.

I flailed in desperation and reached my hand out downward, looking for him. My hand met nothing. My lungs started to burn and I had no choice but to head to the surface. I kicked as fast as I could and my head hit the surface.

I gasped in air for my flaming lungs and coughed out salty, cold water. I was in the middle of hundreds of people flailing around in the water. I was thankful for the lifejacket that I had on. Without it, the constant splashing of all of the people surely would have drowned me.

I tried to ignore the icy water as I looked around desperately for my love. "Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But my voice was drowned out by so many other voices. I continued to call his name as people kicked and flailed, hit me all over my body. I tried my best to keep my head on the surface.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder from behind. I turned around quickly, hoping to find Edward, but was horribly wrong. I came face to face with James. As soon as I was facing him, he grabbed my arms and pulled me beneath the surface.

I wasn't able to take in a large enough breath before being pulled under so quickly. My lungs were already anxious for air as I was being pulled deeper. James' grip hurt my arms horribly and writhed uselessly.

I screamed miserably in my head, 'No! No! This can't be it! Please!' Just as I was ready to give up struggling, James' hold was relinquished. I floated unseeingly in the water for a few moments before a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and started to pull me upwards. My body was lifeless in his arms as my desperate lungs gulped in water, unable to keep holding my last breath.

My head broke the surface again and at first I was unable to breath from my flooding lungs. I choked out a large amount of water from my mouth before I took in an equally large amount of oxygen. My captor's hand patted my back hard, trying to dispel all of the horrible liquid. I flinched away from his touch and struggled in my best effort to escape. "Bella!" he yelled.

I turned around and at the sound of that wonderful, velvet voice. The best thing that my ears had ever heard, had ever craved. I reached out my hands and ran them over his face, reassuring myself that his features were indeed Edward's. I started to sob in relief as I threw myself into his arms.



He held my tightly for a moment before he grabbed my hand, "Bella, you need to swim!" he said in a panicked voice. I started to cry dreadfully, "I can't! It's so cold!"

One of his hands wrapped around my waist and started to pull my forward easily, without needing any assistance from me. I looked up in the direction of the sky and saw that a few stars were starting to appear behind the finally dissipating clouds. Their beauty almost seemed mocking, and I wondered if tonight was the night that I was going to die.

So, the ship is finally gone. The entire basis and place where our two favorite characters met is now in the sea. Dang! Well, life goes on. Hopefully its that way for Bella and Edward, too. Ah, I'm not going to tell you who lives and who dies, that's for me to know and for you to find out! It sucks doesn't it? But it wouldn't be as good if you knew. Well, now that that is out of the way, time for REVIEWS! Please!?


	18. Cold Water

**Yup, another chapter. I hope you like this one. This one made me so sad :'( I know you guys will probably hate me during the chapter. You will find out why soon enough. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

--

**(AN: I have picked out a song to go with this chapter! Haha, I wanted to do that at least one more time during this story. 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace.)**

My eyes involuntarily closed. I heard the splashing of water all around me and the endless screams of at least half a thousand people. But somehow I couldn't bring myself to feel fear, just unfathomable sadness and regret. Perhaps the cold was getting to my head. I could never comprehend that there could ever be such cold.

Edward finally stopped pulling me forward. "Bella," he said in an anxious voice, "Bella, please open your eyes!" My eyes slowly opened and I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled as much as I could, which wasn't much.

We were next to a large floating door, a few yards away from the screaming people. Edward lifted me up and plopped me down on my stomach onto the debris, receiving a surprised cry out of me. The door bobbed in the water and I held onto the edges tightly. Edward clamped one hand on the small of my back to help steady me. When it was finally still, he swam toward the side where my head lay.

He was up to his shoulders in the icy water, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He mind as well of been having a hot bath. I envied him for that. I couldn't move much anymore. I was so cold. I could only slightly twitch my arms and legs where as my toes and fingers refused to move at all. Already my fingertips and lips were turning a pale, ghostly blue. And I had only been in the water for less than five minutes. I was sure, without much emotion, that I was surely going to die, and soon.

Edward reached up and grabbed my hands, intertwining our fingers. "Shh, Bella, shh. It's going to be okay now. It's going to be okay. I'll look after you," he cooed softly.

I clung to his fingers tightly. I small sob escaped my throat. I tried so hard to cry, but it was near impossible from the cold. Edward reached up and ran his fingers gently through my hair, whispering reassurances the whole time. I shook so violently, I thought that I would tip the door over.

Edward brought one hand up to his lips and kissed my hand for a long moment. "I'm here, Bella. Now and forever. I won't let anything happen to you," he said in a strong voice. Then his velvet words died down and his eyes were replaced by immense worry, "But you need to stay awake, baby. I'm here. Just stay awake."

I realized that my eyes had started to drift closed. I snapped them open in surprise and fear. If I fell asleep, I would freeze to death.

This brought on a new round of hysteria. Small sobs escaped me and I clung tightly to him. He placed his hands on either side of my head and pressed my forehead to his. He didn't even try to comfort me with words anymore. He ran his fingers softly through my hair again and kissed me on the lips roughly over and over. At least that kept me awake.

Finally when the sobs were starting to calm down, I was able to speak. "Edward," I whispered pathetically, "I'm so cold." His face was more pained than I had ever seen in the short time I had known him. It nearly shattered my heart to see it.

"I'm here," he said for the hundredth time, "I won't leave you."

"I love you," I sobbed. He roughly grabbed my face and I gasped in surprise. "No, Bella! No! Don't say your goodbyes. You're going to survive. I know you will. Promise me, Bella. That you will survive. That no matter how hopeless it seems, you won't give up! Promise me now!"

I sobbed quietly, "I promise." He closed his eyes in hidden agony and brought my face close to his, breathing in my scent. He kissed my forehead, and then kissed my lips. He let out a barely heard sob and held onto me tightly.

"James?" I questioned quietly. He looked me in the eyes, "I was too anxious about finding you. I thought that if I stayed to destroy him, you would have… died." He choked out the last word with a small sob of his own. I wonder if he knew my odds of surviving for only twenty minutes, let alone all night. I kissed each of his fingers and lay my chin against the door tiredly. I was so afraid to close my eyes. Instead I listened to the activity around me. The screams were starting to die down, and anguished wails for those who finally gave in to the cold water were heard clearly.

I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't quite feel the cold anymore. It was more just an intense numbing sensation. But my muscles continued to shake to try to warm me up as much as possible. There was no more feeling in my limbs anymore, I could barely move.

I was aware when Edward started to sing softly. It was my lullaby. I smiled and was immediately calmed. At least he was here with me. At least he wouldn't die, he would live. I was afraid to let go of his hands.

The singing stopped abruptly in the middle of a note. I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but I heard the stir of the water as he turned his head. "What is it?" I asked shakily.

He was silent for a moment, before he turned back to me. His voice was laced with apprehension, "James," he said, as if the name said was a sin.

I heard a slight splash and looked around nervously. He was here? Then where was he?

"Bella," Edward said, his voice an octave high and concerned, "I-"All of a sudden, his hands were ripped from my fingers and he was yanked forcefully beneath the surface of the water.

"_No!_" I cried in complete agony. "_No! Edward!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice raspy. I had been wrong. Yes, I could die. But the one thing that could kill Edward, another vampire, was here. Hunting us. The only thing that could kill him.

I reached into the water and squeaked in surprise at the icy temperature. I clawed around under the surface, trying to find some part of him. My sobs raked my chest. "No!" I cried out again. I couldn't find anything. I brought my hand back up and clung to the side of the door which had started to bob dangerously. I listened around me, there were barely anymore screams. It had gotten so quiet. I looked toward the crowd of people and in the slight light coming down from the stars; I was able to make out the shapes of people. But they floated lifelessly in the blackness. I was alone.

I sobbed and buried my face in my hands. This couldn't be happening. I was so scared. I turned onto my side and sobbed quietly. My voice was tortured and hopeless. In fact, I barely had a voice at all. My lungs felt like lead.



I shook with my eyes clenched shut so tightly that my head started to hurt. I cried out Edward's name over and over as much as my body allowed and hoped beyond hope that he would come back.

I clenched my teeth harder and buried my face into my hands, turning to lie on my back to look at the stars. I suddenly felt so weak, my eyes closed of their own accord. I felt as though I was drifting away as my consciousness started to leave. Silent tormented sobs would still shudder through me as I started to feel an emotional numbness. I hung onto it. It was almost comforting. I slowly became less and less aware of my surroundings. I couldn't even have a handle on the cold anymore.

Then I heard a small voice, small and far away.

"Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?" it called through the silence. With as much strength as I could muster, my eyed cracked open. I turned my head and I heard the frost that had formed on my body crackle. There was a bright light going through the mass of people. I tried my best to focus my eyes as much as I could, it was boat.

My breathing picked up and I tried my best to move my iced-over limbs. I tried to talk, but it only came out like a breath or a sigh. "Come back!" I tried to say. "Please, come back!" It was rather pathetic.

The boat started to drift away from me and I reached out a hand toward it, but couldn't bring myself to do much else. I sobbed as it got further away. "No!" I cried silently. Why was I even trying, it was all over.

I took in the icy air and looked back up at the stars. No, I made a promise. I made Edward a promise that I would survive. No matter how hopeless it seemed. I would never let go of that promise. Never. I owed him that much.

With the last of my dying strength, I moved over and plunged myself into the water. I screamed as the horrible cold consumed my body.

I started to swim toward where the boat had left. Well, it wasn't really swimming. My lifejacket held me up in the water and tried my best to move my limbs to push me forward. I approached a body and searched for something that would catch their attention. I found a whistle tied around his neck. I grabbed it and placed it between my lips. It took me a few tries to be able to blow properly. Finally I was able to make a sound. I splashed in the water to create even more noise.

I wasn't sure if the boat had heard me. I couldn't hold out much longer. The whistle fell from my lips. My head fell forward and everything went black. '_Edward, I love you!_' Was my last thought.

--

Well, I hope you guys don't yell at me! Because I'm not going to tell you who lives or dies. You will need to wait to find out! I know, I'm completely evil. And don't even think of asking me because I'm not letting anyone know if it's a happy or sad ending. Ironically you guys kept asking if one of them were going to die. But now there's a possibility that both could die. See, now that I explained that, I bet the screaming will start soon. Well, reviews are welcomed. Please review!


	19. Complications

**Today is April 14, 2008. The anniversary of the sinking of Titanic. I watched the movie today and started to cry, go figure / Anyway, another chapter is up. I didn't spend a lot of time on this one, so sorry if it's not what you expected, but I did spend a few hours on it. Well, I hope you like this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

--

My eyes cracked open. The first thing I saw was stars. Surrounded by darkness. I breathed in frozen air. I shivered.

My eyes moved, but nothing else really could. I looked around me and the first thing that I saw was wood paneling. I realized with revelation that I was wrapped from head to toe in blankets, lying on another mound of blankets, in a small lifeboat. My breathing picked up and with my small amount of energy I moved my body, trying to see around me better. I immediately felt a hand on my shoulder keeping me still.

I looked above me again and came face to face with Carlisle. I sobbed quite pitifully at the site of him. I don't think I could have been any more emotionally drained. I only wanted, only needed, to be held then. Tears finally were released from my eyes as I sobbed. I reached my arms up like a small child and he embraced me. He rocked me back and forth, whispering reassurances the whole time.

I just buried my face into his chest and let the tears stain his soaked jacket. Wait? Why was he wet? I was soon able to make coherent sentences until I was able to blubber through my cry. "What happened? Where did you go? Where is Edward?"

Carlisle stroked my hair soothingly. "Esme and I waited for you and Edward up on deck. We were never going to get on the boats. Why take space that the innocent can use when you can survive anyway? Esme and I swam from the ship as soon as it started to rise up into the air. We assumed that you and Edward could not find us and he had placed you on a lifeboat and was waiting for the ship to sink as we were. Esme and I waited a couple of minutes after the sinking before swimming toward the boats like two of the luckiest survivors in history."

I listened in silence as he continued with his story. Somehow, cold dread started to harden in my stomach, but I kept quiet as he continued. "Then one of the boats was going to go back and look for survivors. I thought that since I was a doctor that I could help. We were able to save five people and were about to turn back when we heard a whistle from not far behind us. We immediately started back until we found you."

The tears silently started to fall again. "And Edward?" I choked out. Carlisle shook his head, "I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

I wailed in anguish. How could they not have found him? He had to come back, he had to. I started to scream as I cried, "No! No! Why are we going away then? We have to go back! He's still there. He is probably so worried. Please we have to stop! He is still out there!"

I started to struggle, but Carlisle held me tight to him. "No! _Edward_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. After a while, my strength gave out and I collapsed into him, sobbing in torment. "No!" I screamed again. Carlisle could understand by my crying that something bad had happened, and that _he_ was probably not coming back.

He held me until I was too tired to even cry anymore. I whispered through drowsiness, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I wouldn't get on the damn boat. I ran and then we were attacked by that other one. God, no!"

My eyes dropped of their own accord as I continued to whimper pathetically. I opened my eyes one last time. The last thing I saw before I became unconscious was my engagement ring. Then I fell into black oblivion.

--

The next thing I know, I am lying in a small white bed. The first thing I noticed was the warmth, and how dry I was. I looked down and found myself dressed in a white hospital gown. I looked up toward the window. It was a small porthole, water and ice could be seen outside in daylight. At least I was finally on a ship. I just stared blankly.

"Bella?" I turned my head and saw Renee sitting in a chair next to me. I turned my gaze to her, but I couldn't even feel any emotion. I'm sure my eyes portrayed none. My mother was stared at me for a long while; I didn't attempt to break the silence. Renee's eyes filled with tears. She glanced down at my hand and I knew that she was looking at the ring that I still wore on my finger.

"Bella," she whispered tearfully, "I'm so sorry. I didn't understand before. I hadn't realized how much you loved him, and after everything-"I turned onto my side facing away from her. I didn't want to hear this right now. I didn't want to hear anything right now. I just wanted to be alone.

Renee let out a small sob of rejection but took the hint and left. A small part of me felt happy that she was experiencing a fraction of the pain I was feeling. I had bonded myself in every possible way with Edward. My lover, my one true love. But he was gone. But given that, I still refused to believe it. I would wear my ring until I saw him again. I would never love another man as long as I lived. Paris cannot take the place of Romeo. He never will, even if there was a Paris for me out there.

I pulled the sheets up to my shoulders. I noticed that I had bandages over my fingers and toes. They had probably been damaged from the immense cold. But I could care less about that right now.

I was vaguely aware of Charlie and Esme coming in to see how I was. I never once spoke to any of them. The only person that seemed to understand was Carlisle. He would come in every once in a while to check on my progress. He never said anything or pressured me. He would just place his hand on my shoulder for a moment before leaving. I felt guilty that I had taken away his only son.

After the depression passed, which only lasted a few hours, the anger set in. If Renee and Charlie had just understood that I was in love, I would have got in the boat. Edward wouldn't have needed to get into that fight to protect me. He could have left with Carlisle and Esme and we would still be together.

If I had trusted his words, that we would find a way to be together, and had just gotten in the boat in the first place, he would still be here.

And why the hell did Edward need to protect me? Why did he defend me against James? Why couldn't he have just let him kill me? At least he would still be alive. I would trade places with him if I could.

I broke down and cried quietly into my pillow as I slammed my fists against the mattress over and over. God, why couldn't I have died instead of him? Why?!

After the anger, I cried in my own misery for a while; before I finally fell into a complete numbness. I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I didn't feel tired or hungry. I didn't feel sad. I didn't feel angry. I felt numb, hollow, and empty. And I embraced it as much as I could. It was the only comfort I 

was sure I would ever find, any source of protection. I used it like a shield and locked myself away deep inside my little shell.

I didn't move a muscle. I didn't even blink, I just stared at one spot on the wall as people came and went. I didn't acknowledge them. I would never heal. The one person that could heal me was not here. I didn't have anything of him. I didn't even have a picture of him. Only his ring and it broke my heart to see it although I couldn't bring myself to take it off.

Finally, after hours, the sky outside of my window started to grow darker. I was sick of being awake. Perhaps I would find some comfort in sleep. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift away.

--

I opened my eyes. It was dark, I could only see shapes. I tried to stretch when I realized that I felt two arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and turned around. I openly gasped and my eyes widened to no point. "Edward," I breathed as my angel looked down on me.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." He whispered looked deep into my eyes. I didn't answer at first, I just stared. "Is this a dream?" I whispered.

I smiled sadly, although his eyes were purely happy. He rested his forehead against mine. "No, my love, I'm really here. It's alright, I'm here now. I love you so much, my angel," he cooed and wrapped his arms tight around me, his body hovering over mine.

Tears filled my eyes and I timidly lifted a hand up above me and rested it against his cheek. I needed to see if he was really here. I wanted to be sure that I wasn't going crazy and that I was really here in his arms. My hand finally made contact with his face. He smiled down at me and leaned into my touch. I smile formed on my lips and I choked on a sob. "Oh, Edward!" I cried and I threw my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He hugged me forcefully and rocked us back and forth as I sobbed tears of happiness. "Oh, my love. I'm here. I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"What happened?" I asked desperately.

Edward's arms tightened. He lay me back down on the bad. He ran his hands through my hair and rested his forehead against mine again.

"James pulled me under," he began, "at first I didn't realize what had happened. One moment I am with you and the next I am engulfed in darkness. I waited until my senses came back to me before I felt something crash into me from the side. I turned around and saw James. He lunged for me in the water, but I dodged. We fought as much as we could. It was hard for me to fight in water. James kept planted blows and I couldn't get a single one.

"His thoughts fueled my anger far above from what I thought possible. He kept thinking of you and what he was going to do once he got to you. I couldn't take it. I lunged for him one last time and was able to catch him. I started to tear him apart. But he had hit me pretty bad before I was able to finish. I was hurt too badly to move.

"James was too injured and started to sink toward the bottom. I couldn't do much accept stay motionless in the water. I needed to get my energy back up and wait for myself to heal enough to be able to make it back to you.

"When I was finally well enough to swim to the surface, you were gone. I swam toward the ship and found Carlisle. He told me I needed to wait. Another survivor couldn't just appear out of nowhere in a situation like that, it wasn't possible. I had to wait until I could see you, and so no one would notice."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. "I love you," I whispered. Edward smiled before pressing his lips against mine. He kissed me hard; I was practically being shoved into the mattress. But I kissed him back just as hard. I never wanted to let go.

Edward's hands roamed my sides and my belly. I moaned lightly under his touch. He pulled away all too soon though, but I wasn't disappointed.

Edward's head dropped down between my breasts as he listened to my hammering heartbeat. He closed his eyes in content. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair comfortingly. We were together again, and I was happier than I had ever been.

I leaned down and kissed the top of his head gently. But what happened next I was not prepared for.

A sudden sharp, intense pain suddenly rushed throughout my body and I cried out in pain. Edward was instantly above me again as I continued to scream. "Bella? Bella! Baby, tell me what's wrong!" he cried out frantically. My head fell back against the pillows and I felt myself fading into unconsciousness. I felt Edward's hands desperately shake me as he called out for Carlisle. But everything after that faded into blackness.

--

Ohhhh! What's wrong with Bella? You will have to wait to find out! Haha, I know I'm evil. You all are like 'OMG, THEY'RE ALIVE! YAY!' and we expect a happy ending, then this happens? And you don't even know what just happened. Ha, that sucks. Well, I hope you liked it anyway :)


	20. Agony

**This chapter really broke my heart. I felt awful while writing it. Poor Edward. Well, I hope you like it. I know how you guys hate when I take a while to update, so I tried to write as fast as I could manage. **

**Note: I was listening to only one song while writing this, so I suppose it could be a song to go along with this chapter. I was listening to Forgiven by Relient K. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

--

My mind barely comprehended. I could hear voices though, but I was too disoriented to respond to any of them.

I was aware of cool arms wrapped around me, tightly, rocking me back and forth. Through the haze I could just make out tearless, broken sobs. But I couldn't find the energy to move. I was also aware of someone prodding my stomach and sides. It hurt horribly although the touch was gentle. My body tensed under the touch. But I still appeared asleep.

"Carlisle," a quiet, beautiful voice addressed, "What is wrong with her? Why is she in so much pain?"

There came a quiet sigh and the probing hands retreated from my stomach. "It doesn't look good," came another familiar voice. It was filled with remorse and sadness. "She was in the water for much too long," it continued, "She has developed frostbite on parts of her body. Her fingers and toes I could save and heal. But frostbite developed all around her torso that takes longer to heal. When a person develops frostbite, they're cells freeze as ice forms inside them. Eventually the cells burst and the tissue is damaged. But if warmed up too quickly, the cells can be saved. But that also can cause severe infection.

"Her skin is healing quickly enough, but with some of the cells dying, it left passage into her body much easier. It seems that as she was healing, infection developed in the skin and in the lungs from the cold air."

There were more tormented sobs from above me and I almost cried as well. They were coming out more as panicked gasps now. "Is there nothing you can do?" The velvet voice asked frantically. There was a silence that lasted for a few seconds before I was clutched tighter by the strong arms surrounding me.

"I am sorry, Edward," came the calmer voice, "I will do all I can, but the chances of her surviving are slim. Medical science has only come so far nowadays. But I will see what I can do." There were footsteps receding from the room.

The rocking started again and my eyelids fluttered slightly. "Edward," I tried to say, but it was small and breathless, my lips barely moving. I felt a cool hand press gently to my cheek, "Bella?" the voice called quietly.

My eyes opened finally. I saw Edward's face bent over me as I lay in his lap. He smiled softly at seeing me awake. I tiredly reached up one hand to overlap the one on my cheek, holding it there. He smiled, although I saw his lower lip tremble. I frowned in disapproval, angels shouldn't cry.

"Edward," I said painfully, "I hurt." My voice came as a hushed whimper. His breath was shaky and he pulled me closer to him. He cradled me like an infant and brushed the hair out of my face as my hand dropped, exhausted.

"I know, my love, I know," he said, "I'm so sorry. If I had known that this would happen, I would have tried to get you to the lifeboats. But I thought that if you stayed in the water too long…" his voice lowered and eventually trailed off. He bowed his head, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I raised a trembling hand and pressed it to his cheek. His eyes closed and his lips parted under my touch. His brows furrowed in his hidden agony. I tried to bring his face up so that he would look at me, but he wouldn't budge. "Edward," I commanded softly, "look at me."

He took a deep breath before his tormented eyes met mine. I brushed his messy bronze strands of hair from his eyes. I gave him the strongest smile I could muster, "Edward, you saved me. If not for you, I would be dead right now. You have saved me more times than you realize. It was the only way. I love you."

He bent down and pressed his forehead to mine. I heard his sobs breaking free again, "God, Bella, I can't lose you." I hushed him softly and ran my hands through his hair as he broke down. I reached my head up and very softly placed my lips on his. One of his hands came to caress my cheek as we kissed. I could tell through the tension that he so wanted to show me in this one gentle act just how much he loved me and how much pain he was experiencing.

I was the one to break the kiss this time and smiled softly. But afterward a sharp pain stabbed my stomach, like a hot blade being twisted inside me, from the inside out.

I cried out in absolute agony and clutched at Edward desperately. "Bella!" he cried helplessly. My muscles shook as I tried to ride out the pain. Edward held me tight to his chest, his face pressed into my hair. "Bella, it's alright. I'm here; I am and always will be. Please, Bella, fight. You aren't going to leave me," his voice was filled with a new determination as his hand ran over my back comfortingly.

I bit my lip, trying to hold in my cries, but couldn't stop the small whimpers that escaped me. The only comfort I felt was knowing that Edward was with me through this. I felt blood trickle down my chin as my teeth spilt my lip, but I ignored it. Finally, the pain subsided.

I lay there in Edward's arms, spent, frantic gasps for air breaking through my teeth as I trembled. Edward gently ran his hand over my face, trying to comfort me as much as he could. He used his other hand to wipe away the blood that had broken from my bottom lip.

I opened my eyes again and watched Edward as he started to bathe my face with a cold, wet cloth. It felt heavenly against my burning skin. Edward constantly whispered words of consoling and affection in my ear. I closed my eyes in content as the pain ebbed away. I relaxed against him as each of my tense muscles relaxed against his tender touch, always careful. His free hand pulled up my shirt and ran soothing circles over my aching stomach. I smiled despite myself.

My head peacefully relaxed against his chest as I listened to his breathing.

After he was finished, Edward laid me against the pillows of the bed, always keeping his cool hands circling my throbbing stomach. He laid his head on my chest as he did this and listened to my quiet heartbeat. I raised my shaky hands to his head and ran my fingers through his hair again. I knew how much he enjoyed that. He sighed contentedly.

I was hurting physically, but he was hurting so much more emotionally. He tried so hard to keep me safe, but this was something he couldn't protect me from. I could feel how utterly powerless he felt. He was so desperate to help me but there was nothing neither he nor anyone could do. My heart broke as a sob would escape him every few minutes.

When a bout of pain would hit me, he would kiss me to help stifle my cries. It was much better than making my lip bleed again. He would use one hand to sooth my stomach and use the other to intertwine our fingers beside my head. Every time the fits ended and I would fall back gasping for air, he would return to his previous position, humming my lullaby.

I would bend down and kiss the top of his head as I never ceased to run my fingers through his bronze locks. This became an anchor once the pain hit. I wanted so much to tell him that I was alright and that I loved him so much, but my voice would not comply.

He hurt so much. His cries whenever the seizures hit seemed to rip through me. And his gentle touch, comforting me when I felt that he needed the most comfort. But sometimes he would stay silent, as though he was thinking very deeply on something.

Every once in a while, Carlisle would walk in. Where which Edward would need to reluctantly part from me so that Carlisle could check over me. I could not even tell when it was day or night. To my embarrassment, I wasn't even able to feed myself.

The entire time, I stayed silent. Not able to speak. But through each fit of agony, I knew I was growing weaker. And I only hoped beyond hope that there was another way out.

--

Sad chapter. But I assure you guys that the suffering doesn't last for long. That's at least a comfort. But nobody likes to see poor Edward in so much pain. Well, time for reviews. REVIEW!!


	21. Final Moments

**I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been swamped lately. I can understand if you are not reading this story anymore, it took me so long to update. But I have a lot going on right now. My school had a strike earlier in the year, so school is going all through June, and finals are coming soon. I have also joined a rock band and we are doing performances all through the summer. And then my friends and I are making our own Twilight movie, which has kept us extremely occupied. We have the whole school involved and I am the lead camera person, so I have a lot of responsibility. I am also playing Janein the second one, lol! Ugh, but besides that, I will try to update more often. I am just sorry it took so long. I will try to get better, I promise. Anyway, leave reviews. I hope this chapter makes up for my absense, sorry again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

--

I was awoken yet again by the strangling pain in my body. It was now spreading throughout me, no longer in just my abdomen. It now had spread to my throat, my chest, and starting to spread through to my limbs. I was no longer able to scream or cry. My energy had all been used up in the first wave of attacks. The most my body allowed me to do was whimper in pain every time the attacks hit.

Edward was always there. Always holding me in his arms, always pressing his body close to mine, always there to kiss me when small tears would leak from my eyes, whispering encouragement when I felt ready to give up.

The skin on my stomach was starting to turn a sickly green where the infection had set in. And although I hated to think about it, this ailing bulge had started to grow in my stomach where the tissue was swelling and dying.

"How much longer?" I whispered when the stinging had passed again. Although my voice was very weak, Edward could still hear me.

"A few more hours. Once we make it to New York, we can finally get you some proper medicine," he said in a tender tone. He had begun speaking in a low monotone after the infection had started a day ago. But after he realized how much his voice had scared me like that, he was always sure to gently remind me that he was there with me. It broke my heart when an especially brutal bout would hit me that he would hold me close and sob deeply onto my shoulder, whispering 'I'm so sorry' over and over.

Charlie and Renee were thankfully kept outside of the room. Carlisle would say that I was still recovering from losing Edward and that I just needed time alone. I was happy that I would be able to spend time with Edward and Edward only. But the sooner we reached New York, the better.

I looked out of the tiny port window to the side of the room as Edward's fingers gently combed through my hair. It was starting to get dark again. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

I was being shaken by a gentle hand. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by Edward's angel face above me. He smiled gently and caressed my cheek in one of his ice cold hands. I smiled back before I flinched in pain at the ever present pang in my body.

"We need to leave," Edward whispered. Then before I could respond, I was lifted into his arms. He cradled me like a small child. He quickly pulled a coat around me and then wrapped me up n a large wool blanket. I couldn't help myself, the sudden jostle had triggered another seizure of pain to rush through me and I cried out.

Edward's movements ceased immediately. He kissed my forehead over and over again, "I'm sorry," he whispered. I bit my lip to hold back the rest of my screams as the pain slowly ebbed away once more. Edward held me tight to his body, and making sure that the blanket was wrapped tightly and covering every inch of me but my face, he proceeded to walk out of the room.

I clung tightly to his shirt and held back my whimpers, although Edward was walking with barely any movement. "Where are we going?" I managed to choke out.

"We're almost to New York. We need to get you some medicine as soon as possible," he assured me as he walked down the hallway. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I squeezed my eyes shut to help stop the sudden wave of nausea.

I heard the sound of a door opening and my eyes opened once more. Edward was shouldering his way out of the door and onto the deck of the ship. It was pouring down rain and everyone around us was soaked. I tilted my head upward and saw Esme, carefully holding a large umbrella over the three of us as we went to stand by the large crowd of people.

I looked around me before I remembered the people who were missing. "Carlisle?" I asked, "Charlie? Renee?"

Esme placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Carlisle will be along shortly. He needs to make sure to stall your parents long enough for us to get you somewhere safe first." I nodded in understanding. I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward's chest. I listened to the crowd shoving their way through others. I was starting to relax when a sudden surge of pain hit me again. I gasped in shock and clutched tightly to Edward's shirt.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously and I felt his cold hand gently wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead.

"I'm alright," I choked out. But my grip didn't lessen and my teeth were clenched tight against the soreness. Edward pressed his cool lips into my hair. "I love you so much," he whispered consolingly, "you're so brave. Just wait a little bit longer, Bella, you're going to be alright."

After it had passed, I found enough strength to open my eyes. I was met by a small yellow glow. I looked up and saw the Statue of Liberty. The crown and torch glowed yellow in the night, like a large beacon. I stared as we slowly drifted by. This was the first time I had seen it in thirteen years. It was still as beautiful as I remembered. That was the last I remembered before I blacked out again.

I felt a cool hand caress my cheek, the thumb gently stroking over my lips. My lips parted and an involuntary smile slowly appeared on my face. "Bella…" I heard a soft whisper above me. My eyes opened into slits. I could not open them all the way, it hurt my sore eyes.

Edward was bending over me, his arms on either side of me. I could tell by the way his elbows supported him that he was laying on the bed with me. Edward didn't smile like I did, but his eyes were soft and full of all the gentle love he held or me. I smiled up at him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the hospital, love. We were finally able to get you some medicine," despite the reassurance, he didn't look very relieved. His body was tense and careful over me. I didn't need to be a genius to tell that something was wrong. And somehow I knew. It was too late.

Edward wouldn't look away from my eyes, he looked straight through me. One of his hands came up slowly and pulled a strand of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. He smiled ever so slightly, but it was melancholy. He rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes and inhaling my scent. I reached my hands up and caressed both of his cheeks with the palms of my hands, stroking his closed eyelids with my thumbs.

"I love you," I whispered. I meant for it to sound comforting, but it sounded more like closure. His eyes opened slowly and looked down into my eyes again. He kissed me gently, "I love you, too." But I could hear the despair in his voice, the immensity of his sadness. My fears were confirmed, I wouldn't survive. And although I was depressed by the idea, a gentle smile spread across my face. It didn't matter what happened to me, my love was with me and that was enough to make me happy. The only thing I would regret was that I was leaving him alone.

Edward reached his hand up again. His fingertips gently stroked my cheek. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, though I think it was more to reassure himself than me. I took his hand and pressed his palm against my cheek, kissing it and inhaling his scent.

"Bella…" he sighed. My eyes closed and I relaxed under his touch. "Please, love, look at me," he said softly, but desperately. My eyes slowly opened. His sad expression was replaced with one more contemplating. I waited, not speaking.

He swallowed hard. There was some kind of internal struggle in his eyes; that I could tell. His eyes averted away from mine. He didn't want me to see what he was struggling with. He shifted so that his head came to rest on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. His hands found mine and he held them tightly. He brought each of my hands to his lips to kiss them with his butterfly touch.

"Bella…" he tried again, but it seemed he couldn't bring himself to say the words. I didn't push him. I detached my hands from his and ran them through his messy hair. His hands slipped behind me to rest against my back and hold me to him. He closed his eyes and kissed my warm skin a few times, slowly and lovingly.

"There… might be a way. To save you, I mean," he said carefully. I immediately tensed but stayed silent. "Our kind," he paused for a moment to collect himself, "is immortal, like I told you. We can't get sick. We… don't die," he forced himself to say. He buried his face into my chest, as though just the thought caused him physical pain.

I already knew what he was trying to say. He was afraid to ask, he was afraid of what I would say. Vampires did not die. If I were one, I could be saved. I would be with him forever. I would be saved, in more ways than one.

But what about Charlie and Renee? I couldn't just leave them. Could I? But I was going to die anyway; there was no way around that. My human life? There was no life anymore. Edward was all I had left, my future, the only one I could ever want, ever love. It would only be right. My love for him was true, this was right.

I brought Edward's face up to mine. I felt small tears leak down and over my cheeks, but my voice was strong. I smiled at him, "Yes." I answered his unspoken question.

He stared at me, biting his lip to swallow his shock. He had expected me to say no. His eyes bored into mine. Then a look of incredulity crossed his face, "Bella. Do you really want this? You would be giving up everything, everyone you love. You will have to live with the lust for blood for the rest of eternity. You will be a… monster. I should never have suggested anything." He cast his head down to hide the despair in his eyes.

I sniffled as I brought his face back up, "I love you," I said with a gentle laugh, "that is all I need. _You_ are all I need. I know what it is like, I am not naïve. As long as I have you by my side for all of eternity, I will be forever happy."

His eyes clouded over with what could only be love. I could tell that he would be crying if he could, but he was still hesitant. He bent his head down and started to kiss all up and down my neck. On each side and over my throat. "It will hurt," he reminded me. His words brought me back, to when he made gentle, but passionately love to me back on the ship; which was now at the bottom of the ocean. I kissed the top of his head.

"I know," I whispered, "and I don't care. I'm not afraid."

Edward's face shot up and he kissed me with immense passion. I gasped into his mouth as his hands roamed my body, caressing and touching the sensitive places.

His lips moved to my neck as he continued his exploration. He inhaled my scent between kisses. It wasn't until I felt the sharp prick of his teeth slicing through my skin that I realized that he had been distracting me.

His hands moved under my dress, stroking me gently. The pleasure was intense. He was trying to distract me from the pain his teeth caused, I knew that. His gentle movements started to become rougher and I cried out softly as my body climbed higher.

I barely noticed the pain in my throat anymore. I clutched at his shoulders as I writhed underneath him. It was a strange sensation, the way my body reacted. His stroking was enough distraction, but at the same time there was the feel of him sucking my blood from my throat, replacing it with venom. My blood tried to rush between my legs, but was instead being drunk by him. Somehow, this only seemed to heighten my pleasure.

I cried out as I finally came, Edward released his mouth from my throat and kissed me to keep me quiet. I could taste my blood on his lips. I was panting into his mouth as I came down from my high. Edward's hands were now soothing as they ran tenderly over my sides and stomach. Then, the pain started.

--

Well, there you have it. Please review!


	22. Reunion

**All right, I think I got this one done quicker than usual. No, the story is not over yet. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's more in depth than most of my story. My view on how Bella's change would have gone. I think it is interesting enough.** **I hope you like it, I thought it was really sweet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

--

The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I felt as though I was swimming in a sea of fire. No matter how much I tried to escape, the flames licked at my skin and cut through me. Almost like someone had skinned me alive then set me on fire. I imagined the pain being bad, but this was almost too hard to handle. But I took it, I took it for Edward. It was my choice, there was no other way out, and I did it because I loved him. No matter how horrible the pain was, I would take it.

I was no longer conscious of anything around me. I was only able to feel the burning and hear my own screeching screams. My screams hurt my own ears to the point where they were ringing. The screaming did not help my throat either. Where the burning was already taking place, screaming only seemed to make it worse, though I could not stop. I think that was the place where it hurt the worst.

There was no way to grow used to the pain or to turn it any more bearable, but after a while I was able to focus my mind, a very small part of it, on what was happening around me. Though I couldn't make out whom, figures kept coming and going from the room. I didn't bother to ask, not like I could. But there was one person I knew was with me. Edward never left my side, not for a moment. He constantly hovered above me, and although I could not hear, would murmur his love for me and whisper words of condolence.

Having him there, knowing he was there, gave me comfort. Though the comfort was only in my mind, on the outside I was experiencing the worst pain my mind could ever hope to conjure. I tried my best to hold back my screams, but to no avail.

For three days I went through that torture, and each day only seemed to grow worse. I wasn't able to eat, sleep, or speak. All I was able to do was go through the extreme agony. I really did try to focus on anything but the burning, but it was impossible.

Before when I had the infection, I was at least aware of things around me. The footsteps, the sobbing, even my own breathing. Now there was nothing. My ears were ringed with the sharp pitch of my screams. I did not even bother to try and focus on anyone else after about the second day. I had nearly lost all of my senses from the torture.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, my muscles went slack. My screams died to pitiful whimpers although the pain was still intense. I struggled for breath. I sucked in as much oxygen as I could, but I 

doubted if any was making it to my brain. 'This is it,' I thought to myself, 'I couldn't make it through. I'm going to die.'

My breath became shallow, and for the first time in days, I was able to hear the most welcoming sound in my world. There was a soft voice calling my name. At first it was a small murmur, but it began to grow louder. "Bella, it's alright, love. It's almost over. Just hang on a bit longer."

"I'm trying," I said. Though I don't think it made it passed my lips. It was an angel, I could tell by the soft, velvety texture of the voice, a sound you would want to hear before you died. A small smile lit my face and I breathed in the most intoxicating scent that drifted above me. This was it. I felt my heart beat slower and my breath become more forced. My mind started to dull into blackness. I let my thoughts drift as my heart thudded closer to silence.

I took one last deep breath before it all came out slowly, until my lungs were completely void of air. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, then the moment I had been waiting for. My heart pumped one last time before it stilled. Silence.

My mind gave out and I knew I was no more. I had no memory, no feeling, and no emotion. Is this what dying was like? Almost like falling into a dreamless sleep.

Then, all at once like a landslide, my mind was pummeled with unexpected light. My senses returned to me ten-fold. I took in a deep, ragged breath. My lungs burned, like they hadn't been used in years. But the air swept through me like ice and a rasped out my breathing. I heard my unsteady breaths with a new clarity. I smelled scents that were foreign to me, yet scents that could be identified. I could feel the sweat-drenched sheets below my body. It felt so warm and I reveled in the heat like my skin had never felt warmth before. I tasted the air on my tongue, there was a sweetness carried on it that I had never noticed before.

Then I opened my eyes. At first they stung as brilliant light filled them. I hissed and snapped my eyes closed again. I waited for a moment to let them adjust before I tried to open them again. I opened them only a fraction, so the new light was more tolerable. At first, all I could see was white. Then as my eyes adjusted, the light dissipated and the space before me was left dark.

My vision was blurred, but I felt as though everything I tried to focus on was magnified. I just lay there, watching all of the new shapes and colors; things that seemed so unfamiliar to me now. But I reveled in it, my first taste of rebirth. It was different, but satisfying in a way.

My heightened sense of hearing caught the small noise of shuffling next to me. My instincts were now defensive. In a second, I was somehow on the floor, standing, in a crouched position. How I got there, I have no idea. I snarled at the unidentified force.

"Bella?" asked a voice. I stopped for a moment. I knew that voice. I could not remember exactly whom it belonged to. I could not place it, but my mind and heart told me that it was something I should know. Something I knew in a different life, and that it was treasured. I let my defensive stance drop slightly and took the time to really look at the person in front of me.

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching me warily, though he didn't seem frightened. He stood up from the bed and again I took my time. I studied his features. He had bronze hair, an angular face, eyes dark as night but with gentleness to them. I looked into his eyes and knew, somehow, that they were something… familiar? I couldn't place it. But in the back of my mind, something told me that I wished instead of the dark onyx color, for the warm, liquid topaz I knew it was supposed to be.

I dropped my stance and continued to stare at him wide-eyed. Something tugged at my heart, trying to tell me who he was. But new feelings made themselves known the longer I watched him. He just stood a few feet from me, studying my actions. But I didn't feel threatened by his gaze. I felt… safe. Yes, that was the word. I remember it. I was safe, and cared for, with him.

Fresh and new feelings arose within me that I could not recognize, but not bad feelings. They were feelings I embraced, but I did not have words for them yet.

The man that stood in front of me met my eyes. They seemed cautioning and held a forewarning before I saw him take a step toward me. He came a little closer, keeping his distance, before stopping again. He reached a hesitant hand out toward me, "Bella? Bella, do you know who I am?"

His speech, I knew that too. And before I realized it, I was compelled to speak. "Yes," I said in a whisper. He smiled very softly and took a few more steps toward me again and yet again stopping before he got 

too close. I didn't move. My instincts told me that I should be guarded, but they also told me that there was nothing to fear.

He met my eyes again and very slowly walked forward, closing the distance between us. His arms rose from his sides and very carefully wrapped around my waist. The unfamiliar feelings yet again rose inside me, but I liked them. I lifted my hands and carefully placed them on his chest, it felt so natural. He leaned toward me and placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and an involuntary smile crept over my face.

"Bella," he whispered to me. I looked up quickly, had I done something wrong? Was I not communicating correctly? Was this how it was with everyone I would meet, or just him? I was suddenly left in doubt and confusion. But I soon cast those worries aside. He was the only one, he was special, and I knew that deep inside.

"Do you remember my name?" he asked. I squinted my eyes as they met. I felt like if I looked hard enough, I would see something I knew, what I really knew, in his eyes. Then, like a tidal wave emotions hit me. I could name them and know them: Comfort, care, trust, companionship, safety, connection, _love_. Well, perhaps not the emotions that I had originally thought them to be, but I knew they were good. And I knew him.

--

"_Bella, please, I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. I don't want you to be afraid, you don't have to be."_

_I took a breath to steady my voice, "I know you won't. I told you, I know you aren't bad. No matter what you are."_

_He blinked in complete surprise. Then his eyes glazed over again and I half expected tears to fall from his eyes, but they didn't. He gently pressed his lips to the top of my head before pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet, icy breath. I took a shuddering breath, "Why are you telling me this?"_

_He looked straight into my eyes, "Because I love you."_

_I gasped in shock. He measured my reaction carefully as I looked back into his eyes. And I knew that I deeply and truly loved him. I sobbed again, this time in happiness, "I love you too, Edward Cullen." In an instant our lips were pressed together. I gasped again, this time into his mouth. He still cupped my face in his hands and my hands moved to rest on his shoulders._

--

_The moment seemed like it could last forever, but it couldn't. Edward finally leaned down to my ear, "It's late. You should probably be heading to bed." I groaned in protest, but in one quick movement I was cradled in his arms. "Close your eyes," he whispered. I giggled and let my eyes slide close._

_I felt no movement. All I felt was the wind rushing past us. I faintly heard the sound of doors opening and closing. I opened my eyes when the wind stopped and we were back in my stateroom. I gasped, forgetting about his vampire speed while savoring the feeling of his arms around me. Edward gently laid me on the bed. I didn't care that I hadn't changed into my nightgown. I just wanted to relax in my bed, with my love next to me._

_Edward pulled the covers up over me and lay down behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sleep, my only love," he whispered lovingly in my ear, "sleeps and dream happy dreams. You are the only one to ever touch my heart. It belongs to you. Sleep now, my Bella."_

--

_Finally when the sobs were starting to calm down, I was able to speak. "Edward," I whispered pathetically, "I'm so cold." His face was more pained than I had ever seen in the short time I had known him. It nearly shattered my heart to see it._

"_I'm here," he said for the hundredth time, "I won't leave you."_

"_I love you," I sobbed. He roughly grabbed my face and I gasped in surprise. "No, Bella! No! Don't say your goodbyes. You're going to survive. I know you will. Promise me, Bella. That you will survive. That no matter how hopeless it seems, you won't give up! Promise me now!"_

_I sobbed quietly, "I promise." He closed his eyes in hidden agony and brought my face close to his, breathing in my scent. He kissed my forehead, and then kissed my lips. He let out a barely heard sob and held onto me tightly._

--

"Edward," I said, I knew him. His lips grew into a smile, "Yes, yes, it's me. And you are Bella. And we are together." I smiled, if I could, I would be crying. "Edward," I said again. Then we were kissing. This kiss was different from what I remembered; it still held passion and all the love in the world, but not as careful. He no longer needed to worry about hurting me. I was like him.

I said his name over and over again, and I felt better than I had in a long time. When we parted, he didn't want me even an additional inch from him. He immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. He rocked us back and forth, his face buried in my hair and mine buried in the crook of his neck. "Edward," I whispered.

--

Aw, I love you guys with all of the reviews! I never imagined that this story would ever be this popular! It was a stretch for me and I was terrified that I might get it all wrong since its a mix of everyone's favorite book and movie. You know how protective some people can be about that stuff. But it went a lot better than I ever imagined, and I am so grateful. Big hugs for all of you! But hey, this doesn't mean you don't need to review anymore, so make sure to leave something. I am now considering a sequel to this story. After I finish my other ones first, of course. But if I do make a sequel, I would still want it based off of a movie. There was no sequel to Titanic, so I can't base it off of that movie anymore, so here comes the fun part for you guys: _I need movie ideas! _What movie do you think I should base it off of? And it needs to be moderately known and something that I can easily mix the story lines with. Since Titanic and Twilight were mixed, I am going to make an adaption of this new movie and New Moon. Now I know that means road blocks, like I didn't bring Jacob into this story, which means I would need to work him in there in the sequel. But if you guys think it is a good idea, please give me your opinion ad your movie ideas. I am really excited about this new project. But I need to know if people would read it or not first. So just leave your thoughts you guys. You are an important part to this. Okay, sorry for the long message, review!


	23. Quick Post

Just a quick post:

Wow, it's finally finished. Well I have to say that this is by far the best story I have written. I had so much fun writing this! And all of the support from you loyal reviewers was a constant inspiration. I had such a wonderful time with this story.

Also, I decided not to make a sequel. I figured that I ended the story very nicely and just continuing it might mess it up. I like it just the way it is. But that doesn't mean I won't think about adapting Twilight to some more movies. I am going to focus on some other ideas at this time, but I am going to store away the idea for the future.

I have set up a brand new poll on my profile. I had a huge brainstorm of storylines and I need to know which one to start with. So place your vote. I am going to write the top three in order by popularity. So please vote, it will only take a quick minute!

Thanks so much, guys! I hope to see reviews from you guys in my later stories.

And p.s.- I have gotten a lot of messages from people who had wanted to write a Titanic/Twilight story, but then found mine and decided to let the idea go. Don't give up! You can see from this story that they are popular, and I am sure that many readers would like to take another trip with Edward and Bella on the Titanic! Don't let this story discourage you, and I'll bet I'll be one of your readers too. Do your best!


End file.
